Inscrições
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Toda semana, ela percebia uma palavra nova gravada na pele de Quinn. Rachel certamente não esperava que seu terceiro ano acabasse daquele modo, cheio de surpresas, principalmente em torno de uma loira, atraindo-as lentamente, para perto uma da outra.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry estava atrasada para sua primeira aula em seu primeiro dia de aula do ano letivo. Ela sabia que deveria ter parado após o terceiro DVD na noite anterior, mas seus pais estavam inflexíveis na decisão de passarem mais tempo juntos antes que o turbilhão de responsabilidades acadêmicas entrasse em seu calendário, e ela não poderia ficar com raiva neste momento. Ela escolheu entrar em pânico apenas um pouco.

Finalmente, ela derrapou até parar em frente a sua sala de Literatura. Respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta. O murmurar de diversas vozes flutuou até os seus ouvidos. O professor, ao que parecia, não havia chegado ainda. Ela sentiu os ombros relaxarem em alivio, mas também ficou um pouco desapontada, afinal, não teria oportunidade para experimentar a veracidade da desculpa que havia preparado para explicar seu atraso. (Ela tinha uma lista inteira de desculpas em casa. Sabe, apenas para o caso de precisar. Preparação é fundamental! Além do mais, ela era uma péssima mentirosa, então tinha que ensaiar. Isso também beneficiaria em sua carreira como atriz).

Então, mais uma vez, talvez ela não estivesse com tanta sorte. Porque enquanto esquadrinhava a sala, percebeu que quase todas as cadeiras desocupadas estavam nos fundos. Por isso ela odiava chegar atrasada. Ela preferia sentar na primeira carteira. Mas o único lugar disponível estava na quarta fileira.

Ao lado de Quinn Fabray.

Rachel não tinha muita certeza de como as coisas estavam entre ela e a loira. Elas não se viram o verão inteiro. Rachel passou a primeira metade das férias em um acampamento de artes. E assim que voltou, ela soube por outros colegas de Glee que Quinn estava visitando sua irmã em Boston, com a mãe. E depois, quando as duas estavam na cidade para as últimas semanas das férias, sempre que os membros do clube se reuniam, uma delas não pudera ir ou já estava ocupada. Era completamente intencional. Elas não estavam evitando uma a outra. Apenas acontecia daquela maneira.

Agora, aqui estava ela, no inicio de seu terceiro ano, e tanto acontecera nos últimos 365 dias, que ela não estava certa se poderia sentar ao lado de Quinn em Literatura. Ela decidiu descobrir. Afinal, Rachel gostava de pensar que elas progrediram muito desde o ano que passara.

Quinn não a notou enquanto se aproximava. Ela descansava o queixo na palma da mão, olhando pela janela. Rachel a observou por um momento. A loira estava usando uma simples camiseta verde e um jeans claro. Era um visual que Rachel não a via usar há muito, muito tempo, não desde que Quinn entrara para as Cheerios no primeiro ano.

"Quinn?"

Olhos castanhos claros se voltaram para ela, enquanto reconhecia aquela sobrancelha erguida. Rachel limpou a garganta calmamente.

"Posso sentar aqui?"

A loira deu de ombros e disse. "Esse é um país livre." E voltou a olhar pela janela, sem notar o sorriso de Rachel.

_Progresso_.

Na verdade, agora ela possuía coragem para perguntar sobre o verão de Quinn e fazer comentários sobre as terríveis circunstâncias que as impediram de se ver ao longo dos últimos três meses. Mas, então, o professor finalmente entrou na sala.

* * *

><p>"... <em>O exemplo mais proeminente neste épico é Penélope, que espera fielmente durante 20 anos o retorno de seu marido. Mas isso é apenas uma faceta. A Odisséia retrata o tema da fidelidade em muitas maneiras diferentes através de personagens e situações diferentes. Lealdade e família, comunidade, os deuses – um padrão medido na Grécia Antiga. Além disso, é importante compreender o tipo de pessoa em que um individuo pode pôr sua lealdade, ele tem que merecer<em>..."

Rachel sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. Ela o apanhou para verificar a mensagem de seu pai sob a mesa. Ele estaria numa reunião até tarde e não poderia apanha-la na escola. Ela se perguntou internamente se deveria falar para ele não se preocupar (ela poderia ir caminhando; eram apenas 25 minutos a pé e ela ignorara seu elíptico naquela manhã, e uma diva precisava de sua cota de exercícios diária. Ou poderia perguntar se Tina poderia lhe dar uma carona), ou se deveria espera-lo no campus (talvez ela pudesse começar a ler o épico grego do qual estavam discutindo naquele exato momento. Ou ensaiar na sala do coral). Eventualmente, ela decidiu pensar sobre isso mais tarde e guardar o celular.

Mas agora ela perdera alguns pontos cruciais da discussão que era feita em sala de aula. A morena franziu a testa. Anotações incompletas não era aceitáveis. Oh, ela poderia perguntar a Quinn. Ela se virou para a colega em questão pronta para fazer exatamente aquilo.

_O que ela está fazendo?_

A ponta da caneta de Quinn estava sendo pressionada não contra seu caderno aberto na mesa em frente a loira, mas no interior de seu pulso esquerdo.

Rachel abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas de repente, o professor estava mandando um dos estudantes nos fundos acordar. O garoto imediatamente pulou em sua cadeira, pedindo desculpas. Murmúrios baixos eclodiram nos corredores.

Quando ela finalmente se voltou para Quinn, a loira já estava soprando levemente a tinta preta, marcando permanentemente a tinta em sua pele de marfim.

Em letra cursiva, estilizada, a palavra _Lealdade_ agora decorava o pulso de Quinn.

Sentindo o olhar da morena, Quinn olhou para ela. "Sim?" ela perguntou.

Rachel saiu de seu quase transe e apenas balançou a cabeça, em seguida, focando sua atenção de volta para o professor. Quinn não disse mais nada, e retornou para seu caderno. Rachel percebeu que poderia fazer perguntas mais tarde.

Mas ela também percebeu que Quinn poderia estar apenas entediada.

* * *

><p>É hora do almoço e Rachel está caminhando para o refeitório, animada com a expectativa de passar algum tempo com o resto do Glee Club. Ela já vira muitos deles pelos corredores desde que o dia começara, ou na sala de aula, mas não houve tempo para trocar mais do que algumas palavras ou acenos rápidos com qualquer um deles.<p>

Metade de seus colegas ainda não gostavam dela particularmente, ela sabia. Mas nenhum deles a ignoraria ou a mandaria ir embora (não mais) se eles se cruzassem ou se ela sentasse ao lado deles na mesa. Com exceção de Santana, mas realmente, ela fazia isso com todos, menos Brittany.

Então, era virou na esquina do corredor com muito entusiasmo, mais do que o habitual, porque este ano ela teria amigos de verdade com quem passar seu tempo.

E quase colidiu com um grupo de Cheerios. As lideres de torcida pararam de sorrir e conversar rapidamente.

"Preste atenção por onde anda, maluca."

"Desculpe." Ela ofereceu, tentando sair depressa do caminho.

"Apressada para chegar a algum lugar, não? Como se alguém realmente quisesse ver você."

Ondas de risos atravessaram o grupo de meninas mais uma vez. Ela reconheceu a maioria como finalistas da equipe. E também alguns rostos desconhecidos, que deduziu serem calouras. Ela percebeu que estava certa quando Stephanie, uma das finalistas, virou-se para suas colegas mais jovens.

"Essa aqui," disse ela, apontando para Rachel. "é uma, dos muitos perdedores que escola desponibiliza para que vocês pisem neles se tiverem vontade."

Houve mais burburinhos, e Rachel sentiu seu sangue ferver. Seus punhos se apertaram.

"Ooh, olhem, a maluca está ficando com raiva. Estou morrendo de medo." Os olhos de Stephanie passaram por cima do ombro de Rachel. "Por que nós não... lhe damos alguma coisa para que essa maluca _esfrie_ a cabeça?"

E assim, Rachel sentiu a familiar sensação de medo começar pela sua espinha.

Ela se virou, e é claro, havia um cara do time de basquete de pé, segurando uma raspadinha extra grande com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ela viu a mão dele começar a se mover e instintivamente fechou os olhos, prendendo a respiração.

E então, ela sentiu um puxão violento em seu braço, enquanto caía contra o corpo de alguém. Segurando-se na pessoa a procura de equilíbrio (e apesar de ser um bocado exagerado, já que a pessoa ainda segurava seu cotovelo), abriu os olhos e encontrou seu rosto enterrado em cabelos loiros.

Ela ouviu um grito muito agudo, e se virou para encontrar Stephanie coberta com uma raspadinha de cereja.

"Pelo menos combina com seu uniforme." Ela disse, antes que pudesse se conter.

Uma risada fez cócegas em sua orelha direita, e ficou um pouco surpresa ao descobrir que sua salvadora era, aparentemente, ninguém menos do que Quinn Fabray.

Não houve muito tempo para pensar naquilo, porém, porque Stephanie estava gritando novamente, apontando e gritando (incapaz de formar palavras coerentes). Todos ficaram em silêncio e imóveis, em choque. O atleta que jogara a bebida estava ficando cada vez mais pálido.

"Sobre o que é toda essa balbúrdia infernal?"

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Sue Sylvester, que atualmente estava intimidando pessoas em seu caminho (havia corpos voando em direção aos armários) através da multidão que se aglomerava. "Estou tentando traçar o melhor plano de ataque contra os direitos dos animais para que as autoridades não se lamentem sobre meu novo hobby – poucas coisas são tão divertidas quanto a caça aos ursos pardos – e pelo amor de tudo que é não-sagrado, o que aconteceu com você Steph?"

Stephanie deu um passo em direção a treinadora, olhando para Rachel e Quinn. "É tudo culpa _delas_!"

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris com os olhos apertados. Rachel lutou contra o impulso de recuar, mas era impossível, já que Quinn a segurou pelo cotovelo mais uma vez, colocando-se ligeiramente em sua frente, para protege-la.

"Qual é o problema, Fabray? Você criou uma vontade súbita de defender a escória do McKinley?"

"Não." a resposta veio à loira facilmente. Rachel sentiu-se estremecer um pouco. Quinn não tinha pretendido... Salva-la?

"Oh, bom. Eu tenho uma hierarquia para manter, e prefiro não ter que lidar com uma triste e patética tentativa de minar a gloriosa hierarquia natural. Só para ficar claro, se eu ouvir qualquer coisa sobre você tentar algo... vou bater tanto na sua cabeça, que você vai parar na China."

Para a surpresa de todos, e um pouco de horror, Quinn realmente sorriu. "Gostaria de ver você tentar."

Chamas saíram das narinas de Sue, e se Rachel não fosse mais inteligente, pensaria que a treinadora estava respirado fogo. "Tem _certeza_ disso, Fabray?"

A loira inclinou a cabeça para o lado e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu não tenho medo de você."

Suspiros e piadinhas foram ouvidos da platéia em torno delas. A mulher mais velha se inclinou para baixo, apenas alguns centímetros de distância do rosto de Quinn. "Você realmente quer que eu descubra seu blefe."

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que você faria, Srta. Sylvester? Porque eu tenho certeza de que já atingi o fundo do poço ano passado quando estava grávida e sem-teto. Eu não tinha família, não tinha amigos, e nem Deus em certo ponto, e de certa forma, nem mesmo meu corpo me pertencia. Todos os meus pertences cabiam dentro de uma mochila. E sem mencionar o fato de dar a luz, porque aquilo foi _terrível_. _Você_ já tentou empurrar um pequeno ser por entre suas pernas?"

E provavelmente pela primeira vez na história, Sue Sylvester estava sem fala (e tinha uma careta horrível em seu rosto). E pela primeira vez também, Rachel repentinamente percebeu _quão ruim_ (ruim era a forma como ela poderia começar a descrever) fora o segundo ano de Quinn.

"Foi o que eu pensei. Então você pode me ameaçar o quanto quiser, mas você não pode me impedir de fazer o que eu quero. E isso inclui ajudar pessoas que me ajudaram a escapar do 'fundo do poço' – pessoas que definitivamente não são a 'escória do McKinley' (Rachel achava que seu sorriso poderia alcançar as orelhas) – a sair do caminho de bebidas geladas e similares." Quinn olhou para as Cheerios. "Ou querer vingança se não chegar lá a tempo. E, claro, vocês nunca vão poder provar nada contra mim, porque afinal de contas," ela se voltou para Sue. "Eu aprendi com a melhor, não, _Treinadora_?"

Houve uma batida quando Sue riu com vontade. "Lembrei mais uma vez do porque você sempre foi minha favorita, Q. Eu te ensinei bem. Tem certeza de que não quer sair daquela vala Backstreet Boy do Shuester e seu bando de cabeças ocas? Eu estaria disposta a abrir uma vaga para você na equipe."

Quinn não esperava que seu discurso lhe rendesse uma chance para voltar ao seu posto de líder de torcida. Ela piscou algumas vezes, processando através do choque. Em algum lugar, ela registrou Stephanie e o resto das Cheerios a encarando. Ela sentiu um leve puxão em sua manga. Virando a cabeça, pegou Rachel lhe observando com uma expressão preocupada e esperançosa, lábio preso entre os dentes. Quinn lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não vou desistir do Glee." Ela disse baixinho, tanto para a morena quanto para sua ex-treinadora.

Rachel sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Cante rimas naquele berçário, desde que ainda possa dar mortais duplos."

"Se eu voltar, você vai ter que parar de sabotar o Glee."

"O quê? Agora, preste atenção, você já provou que tem o rugido, as garras e os caninos de uma leoa, Q, mas você não vai me dizer o que fazer."

A loira deu de ombros. "Você é que precisa de mim."

"Como é?" e a mulher de vermelho estava de volta sobre as duas. "Escute aqui, senhorita, Sue Sylvester não precisa de _ninguém_."

"Srta. Sylvester, com o devido respeito." Quinn disse calmamente. "Se você fez a pesquisa, o que eu sei que sempre faz, então sabe que realmente tem alguma competição para o campeonato deste ano. Não me interprete mal, vocês foram bem ano passado, mas você também sabe que teria sido muito mais fácil se eu estivesse no comando. Porque vamos encarar os fatos, enquanto Santana é uma mais-do-que-decente HBIC, ela não liga de verdade para o que realmente importa."

"Verdade."

Todos os olhos se voltaram para a latina que acabara de aparecer. Brittany ao seu lado, claro.

"Essa coisa de liderança pode ser uma droga. É muito trabalhoso ter que ficar de babá e manter a equipe inteira na linha o tempo todo."

"Viu? E você vai precisar de mais este ano. Minha dança é a segunda melhor depois da de Britt. Você precisa de mim. Quero dizer, mesmo, _sério_?" Quinn fez um gesto indicando Stephanie, que ainda pingava rapadinha. A garota soltou um guincho indignado.

"Oh, pelo amor de- vá se limpar Steph!" Sue gritou. Stephanie rapidamente a obedeceu. Rachel olhou para ela, sabendo que demoraria horas até que a garota conseguisse se livrar dos resquícios da bebida.

A treinadora suspirou e se voltou para Quinn novamente. "Você está pedindo muito, Q. É meu instinto ferir os fracos. E os irritantes. Porque, Deus, aquele clubzinho é irritante!"

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "O quê? Você está dizendo que não seria capaz de encontrar uma forma de acabar com o Glee sem que eu saiba? É tão difícil enrolar uma garota de 17 anos?"

"Então você está dizendo... que eu posso sabotar o Glee, mas que você não pode descobrir."

"Eu certamente não vou desistir de tentar, mas vou manter um olho em você. Ter o incentivo de ficar por perto de você é bom para voltar a equipe. E eu _posso_ desistir, levando comigo a grande chance de ganharmos a competição deste ano, se descobrir qualquer trapaça sua. Eu amo ser líder de torcida, de verdade, e não vou deixa-la usar S e B, também."

Sue considerou um instante. "E sobre o cabelo do Shuester?"

"Vamos fazer deste um jogo justo. Insulte o cabelo dele o quanto quiser."

"Excelente! Tudo bem, Q, nos falaremos mais tarde. Entrarei em contato." E com isso, Sue virou de costas, em direção ao escritório.

"O show acabou, pessoas!" Santana rosnou e a multidão se dispersou também. Havia sussurros e mensagens de texto urgentes ao redor, e não havia duvidas de que até o fim do dia todos saberiam que Quinn estava de volta ao topo da pirâmide.

Brittany gritou e abraçou Quinn. "Você está de volta ao time! Nós vamos brincar juntas no chuveiro de novo!"

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo com que a ex-ex-lider de torcida corasse. "Não é o que parece."

"Nós temos uma impressionante coleção de patinhos de borracha, Rachel. Você tem que ver. Como eles fazem aqueles sons, mesmo? Ah, falando em sons, você sabia que Quinn faz um _quack_ realmente muito, muito bom?"

Quinn grunhiu.

"Ela consegue mesmo? Eu peço uma demonstração qualquer dia desses." Respondeu Rachel, piscando os olhos.

"E parecia que você estava falando sobre uma brincadeira diferente, B." Santana disse com um sorriso.

"Oh. Aquilo. Nós podemos fazer aquilo também, se você quiser, Q!" Brittany disse.

"Eu passo, B."

Sem se importar, Brittany deu de ombros. "Oh! Vamos logo ou a gelatina pode acabar!" ela agarrou o braço de Santana e correu para a lanchonete.

Quinn balançou a cabeça com tristeza. Enquanto ela e Rachel seguiam o mesmo caminho sem pressa, ela estava na frente e sentiu o olhar da morena em sua nuca. E continuou.

Então ela olhou por cima do ombro. "O quê?"

Rachel se assustou um pouco e parou. Quinn virou-se totalmente. Ela estava prestes a perguntar de novo, mas Rachel abaixou os olhos, brincando com a barra da camisa. As sobrancelhas de Quinn se uniram, ela nunca vira a morena agir daquele jeito.

"Obrigada."

A voz que disse aquilo era tão não característica de Rachel, que Quinn achou ter imaginado. Depois ela percebeu que Rachel Berry estava envergonhada.

A morena limpou a garganta, e a olhou nos olhos. "Obrigada." Ela repetiu.

Quinn acenou. "Não tem, humm, de quê."

Elas ficaram ali por alguns segundos, até Quinn inclinar a cabeça em direção ao refeitório. "Vamos lá. Você está com fome?"

Rachel andou ao seu lado. "Aquilo foi... incrível. O que aconteceu."

A loira se inclinou um pouco mais perto. "Quer saber um segredo?" ela sussurrou.

"OK." Foi a resposta ansiosa, mas igualmente calma, de Rachel.

"Dar à luz? Foi um passeio no parque em comparação com _aquilo_."

Rachel se segurou no pulso de Quinn, enquanto ria. Quinn riu com ela, porque, realmente, aquele sorriso? Era contagiante.

Quando as duas finalmente controlaram a respiração, Quinn não pôde deixar de notar que Rachel Berry era realmente muito bonita (talvez até linda) daquele jeito – bochechas coradas, olhos brilhantes, sorriso _feliz_.

E ambas se perguntaram quando o mundo virara de cabeça para baixo, com Quinn Fabray salvando Rachel Berry das raspadinhas em vez de joga-las, ganhando palavras tímidas de gratidão e compartilhando piadas para que todos pudessem ver.

Porque ambas sabiam que aquele não era o mesmo mundo de 15 minutos atrás.

Ainda assim, elas não reclamaram.

"Então, como você conseguiu se manter firme em frente a Sylvester?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn sorriu, o mesmo sorriso pequeno de mais cedo, e levantou o braço que Rachel ainda segurava. E lá estava, no interior do pulso de Quinn. As pontas dos dedos de Rachel se moveram sozinhas, tocando levemente as letras pretas que fluíam.

_Lealdade_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais uma prévia de uma nova tradução postada originalmente no perfil da autora <strong>_Humbirdbum_**, com o total de seis capítulos. Vou começar a postar assim que o Epílogo de**_ Admirador do MySpace_** sair. Obrigada a quem tiver um tempinho para ler e aproveitem para ver uma prévia de outra nova tradução **_Conforto Na Noite_** através do meu perfil. Continuem acompanhando **_Eu Estarei_**... e outras Ones-Shots. BJS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ela estava, mais uma vez, insatisfeita com o modo como sua semana estava começando. Literatura começou 10 minutos atrás, e a cadeira ao seu lado estava vazia. Rachel encontrou-se decepcionada. Ela também estava _irritada_ consigo mesma por estar decepcionada. E daí se Quinn faltasse hoje? Não era lá grande coisa. Não era como se elas fossem próximas ou coisa parecida (ao menos, não ainda). E não era como se ela quisesse ser próxima da loira (tudo bem, agora você está mentindo para si mesma). Após o incidente do salvamento da raspadinha, a interação entre as duas era simples e _estranha_. Ela tinha vontade de vomitar só de lembrar das poucas vezes em que tentaram iniciar uma conversa apenas para perceber que não tinham idéia do que dizer uma para a outra.

Mas ela ainda estava desapontada quando o dia não começou como a maioria dos outros na última semana, com uma certa loira se aproximando dela e murmurando um "Bom dia."

Mas, principalmente, ela estava preocupada.

Em sua cabeça, Rachel pensava em milhares de razões possíveis pelas quais Quinn não estava presente. Ela se estapeou mentalmente em torno de algo como "câncer terminal".

Doze minutos após o inicio de Literatura, Quinn chegou.

Bem, ela entrou tempestivamente, olhou para Srta. Thompson (que engoliu qualquer comentário sobre a falta de pontualidade de Quinn), e correu até seu lugar.

Interrompendo os murmúrios que se seguiram, a professora retomou a aula imediatamente.

Rachel no entanto, não se recuperou tão rápido. Ela ficou paralisada, olhando para a garota ao seu lado, dividida entre estender a mão ou recuar. Ela queria _ajudar_, mas aquela expressão, aquela postura e aquele _uniforme_ – tudo aquilo trouxe muitas memórias à mente de Rachel, nenhuma das quais terminou bem para ela (apesar disso, ela não pôde evitar maravilhar-se com o fato de que qualquer emoção era espetacular em Quinn – raiva, tristeza, alegria). Ainda assim, não importasse quanto, ela simplesmente não pôde deixar tudo aquilo de lado.

Então, levou um minuto para escolher suas palavras com muito cuidado, e respirou fundo. "Quinn...?"

A Cheerio não disse nada, mas Rachel viu seus ombros ficaram um pouco mais tensos.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que, se precisar de qualquer coisa... eu estou aqui."

Quinn a olhou pelo canto do olho. Rachel sorriu nervosamente, mas desistiu quando a loira simplesmente a ignorou mais uma vez. A morena suspirou.

Alguns minutos depois, Rachel estava ficando mais e mais frustrada com sua incapacidade de se concentrar em _A Odisséia._ Ela parou de escrever e esfregou os olhos com o polegar e o indicador. Uma dor de cabeça estava começando.

Ela ouviu Quinn se mexer ao seu lado, e sentiu um joelho encontrar o seu levemente. Ela abriu os olhos novamente para encontrar a outra jogada sobre a mesa, queixo repousando sobre os braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para frente. A líder de torcida parecia entediada, mas Rachel percebeu um ar de indiferença forçada.

Um pequeno sorriso atravessou os lábios da morena, e ela não teve mais problemas de concentração a partir dali. O calor de sua pele contra a de Quinn sob a mesa a deixava um pouco distraída.

* * *

><p>Rachel acabou tendo o sexto período livre quando o professor de química teve um problema familiar. Ela deu de ombros e decidiu praticar o novo solo que Sr. Shue lhe deu na última reunião do Glee Club.<p>

O corredor estava vazio, então ela ouviu gritos e sons de algo caindo vindos da sala do coral, mesmo à distância. Ela correu, desejando que o piano não estivesse danificado.

Todo o barulho parou abruptamente pouco antes de entrar na sala. A porta foi deixada entreaberta, e ela a empurrou levemente.

A cena que viu foi: Brittany com os braços em torno de Quinn, a loira mais alta pressionando o rosto da mais baixa contra seu ombro; Santana de pé perto das duas com os braços cruzados; várias cadeiras jogadas por todos os lados da sala.

Quinn estava realmente lutando para se livrar dos braços de Brittany, mas a menina dos olhos azuis não se moveu sequer um centímetro.

"Fabray. Desiste."

Com as palavras de Santana, Quinn parou de se contorcer. Um segundo depois, ela pressionou-se ainda mais contra o ombro de Brittany, e suas mãos abraçaram forte os lados da outra ao invés de empurra-la. Os dedos de Quinn estavam brancos e Rachel viu Brittany realmente contorcer o rosto de dor (mesmo assim ela permaneceu completamente parada).

Rachel não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas depois de alguns minutos, os ombros de Quinn relaxaram e ela deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo; Brittany também relaxou um pouco em seu abraço.

"Tudo bem, agora, você vai me dizer a bunda de quem eu preciso chutar ou _o quê_? Porque senão eu vou sair daqui e empurrar pessoas aleatoriamente nas lixeiras. E vou acabar atingindo a pessoa certa mais cedo ou mais tarde."

A capitã das lideres de torcida riu baixinho e se virou para Santana. E então percebeu Rachel parada ao lado da porta.

Merda. "Eu-Uh-"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" as palavras saíram da boca de Quinn num sussurro duro. Uma mistura estranha entre surpresa, medo e raiva.

"Eu só – sexto período – e meu solo – então o piano –"

Santana deu um passo em sua direção, cheia de ameaça. "Cala a boca. Sai daqui."

"Mas, eu –"

"Rachel," Quinn interrompeu. "_Por favor_."

A morena deu um suspiro instável, olhou para as três brevemente (Santana a observando, Brittany sorrindo tristemente, Quinn fechando os olhos com força), e, em seguida saiu da sala, fechando a porta às suas costas.

Era tão totalmente injusto que na primeira vez em que Quinn dizia seu nome, teve que ser _daquele jeito_.

* * *

><p>Brittany se aproximou dela no fim do dia, encostada no armário ao lado do seu, enquanto Rachel apanhava os livros que precisaria levar para casa e enfiando-os em sua bolsa.<p>

Ela ignorou a Cheerio. Ela sabia que estava irracionalmente chateada por Quinn confiar mais nas outras duas do que nela, porque elas eram melhores amigas há mais de uma década enquanto Rachel estava sendo apenas _cordial_ com a loira por um total de sete dias. Intelectualmente, ela entendia que não fazia sentido algum.

Mas aquilo não fazia doer menos.

Ela realmente não entendia porque queria tanto ser amiga de Quinn. _Quero dizer_, ela pensava, _de todas as pessoas!_ Mas talvez fosse isso. Seus colegas do Glee estavam sendo generosos o bastante para lhe fazerem companhia agora. Ainda assim, ninguém nunca a deixava provar que ela poderia ser uma boa amiga, um _ótima_ amiga, nem mesmo lhe davam a mínima chance, e talvez se ela pudesse convencer a pessoa que a odiava mais (ou pelo menos, que costumava lhe odiar) fazer exatamente aquilo, ela poderia provar a todos de uma vez por todas.

Ou talvez ela só estivesse realmente, realmente grata pelo salvamento da raspadinha?

Bem, isso não importava, certo? Quinn nunca de abriria com ela.

"Quando ela estiver pronta, virá até você."

Rachel virou em direção a Brittany com os olhos arregalados. A loira lhe deu um sorriso e um tapinha na cabeça. então, em um giro vermelho, branco e preto, ela se foi.

_E eu tinha a impressão de que eu tinha um sexto sentido_.

Suspirando, a líder do Glee jogou a mochila sobre os ombros e fez seu caminho até o estacionamento. Ela rapassou as palavras de Brittany em sua mente enquanto caminhava.

_Mas e se ela nunca estiver pronta?_

* * *

><p>"...Então se você precisar falar conosco –"<p>

"O número está na porta da geladeira."

"Certo, e para comer –"

"Prometo não tentar preparar nada fora da meia dúzia de receitas que concordamos mutuamente serem seguras."

"E, no caso de um terremoto –"

"Vou deitar ao lado de uma parede. Já falamos sobre isso umas 22 vezes, papai."

Jeremiah Berry mudou seu peso de um pé para o outro. "Talvez eu deva ficar –"

"Papai. Você não teve férias a sós com o pai desde antes de eu nascer. Seu vôo, que você já pagou o valor total e do qual com certeza não será reembolsado, sai em quatro horas. Você vai entrar naquele avião, e assim que chegar naquele maravilhoso hotel no Havaí no qual tem um quarto reservado há meses, a conferência do pai vai ter acabado e vocês terão muito tempo para comemorar seu aniversário de casamento. Da qual eu não quero ouvir absolutamente nada quando vocês me verem novamente no domingo à noite, já que eu tenho certeza vai envolver enormes quantidades de sexo – com muito amor, é claro."

Sr. Berry apontou um dedo para seu nariz. "Eu acho que deveria estar preocupado com o fato de você ter dito tudo isto com uma cara séria."

"Você me criou assim. Eu não sou a culpada."

Olhando por cima do ombro para o táxi que estava esperando em frente a sua garagem, o homem tentou uma ultima vez. "Tem certeza que –"

"_Papai_!"

"Certo, certo! Deus, minha própria filha, tão ansiosa para se livrar de mim."

"Tchau, papai!"

"Tchau, filha."

Rachel acenou enquanto assistia o táxi ir embora, virando a esquina, e depois, voltou para casa. Aos dezesseis anos, seus pais finalmente confiavam nela o bastante para deixa-la em casa sozinha por um fim de semana inteiro. Isso ia ser divertido, certo?

* * *

><p><em>Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu estou tão entediada<em>.

Ela olhou para o relógio ao lado de sua cama. Lia-se 04:23. Seu pai saíra há menos de uma hora. Ela estava começando a pensar que não sobreviveria até domingo, afinal, e era apenas quarta-feira, pelo amor de Deus!

Mas ela não estava com vontade de fazer qualquer um de seus passatempos habituais. Ela colocara um filme no DVD apenas para desligá-lo após oito minutos. Pegou um livro que estava quase terminando, apenas para desistir ao virar a página. Ela abriu seu e-mail, pesquisou coisas inúteis na internet, mas não encontrou nada que despertasse seu interesse. Ela fizera um lanche. O que a deixou com seu iPod, mas mesmo a música não tocava como deveria. O que havia de errado com ela?

Normalmente, ela estaria fazendo a lição de casa, mas hoje, ela realmente não tinha nada para fazer. O que quase nunca acontecia. Era quase um milagre, e ela deveria estar muito feliz. Em vez disso, ela desejou que esse não fosse o caso, apenas para ter algo com o que se ocupar.

Porque, caso contrário, seus pensamentos não estariam em uma certa Fabray.

Após os acontecimentos de segunda-feira, Rachel resolveu se afastar da loira. Ela chegou a conclusão de que estava apenas procurando se machucar. Com quem ela estava brincando ao achar que poderia ser amiga de Quinn Fabray? A garota era_ Quinn Fabray_, e ela era_ Rachel Berry_. Ela estaria levantando esperanças para nada; no final ela apenas seria esmagada pela decepção. Houve também uma outra consideração de que, mesmo que virasse uma nova página por assim dizer, com seu comportamento em direção a Rachel (como o salvamento da raspadinha), a atitude de Quinn poderia facilmente voltar a ser o que era, insultos mordazes, humilhações em público etc. A Quinn-rainha-das-vadias ainda estava muito viva, claro que não voltada para Rachel em si (e sim em atletas estúpidos e calouros incompetentes). Mas aquilo realmente continuaria? Na verdade, Rachel esperava ter conseqüências desagradáveis em seu caminho na próxima terça-feira por ter tropeçado, ainda que sem querer, na cena da sala do coral.

Então, sim, à distância.

Mas toda e qualquer resolução que tinha foi destruída em Literatura no dia seguinte, encontrando Quinn aplicando os últimos retoques na nova palavra que embelezava seu pulso.

_Perdão_.

Rachel tinha planejado não se sentar ao lado da loira, mesmo que isso significasse se sentar nos fundos, mas ela imediatamente (e um pouco sem a menor cerimônia) afundou-se em sua cadeira regular ao lado da líder de torcida ao perceber o que ela estivera fazendo. Ela completamente culpava aquela caligrafia bonita.

Quinn olhou para cima, lançando a outra uma daquelas suas sobrancelhas erguidas. "Bom dia."

Ali estava aquele sorriso infernal também.

"Bom dia!" Foi a resposta automática. Ela estava apenas sendo educada. Exceto, que saíra um pouco mais alegre do que pretendera. Além disso, ela não conseguia parar de olhar para a palavra.

E Quinn parecia achar isso divertido.

"Sua treinadora não tem uma política contra tatuagens ou algo assim?" ela disse.

A loira riu. "Bem, não é uma tatuagem de verdade. Mas você está certa." Então ela mexeu em sua mochila, tirando de dentro uma braceleira felpuda branca, deslizando sobre o pulso, efetivamente escondendo a marca. "Eu não digo nada se você não disser."

Quinn disse com um olhar malicioso, e a única coisa que Rachel pôde fazer foi sorrir de volta como uma idiota, pensando. "_Eu estou TÃO encrencada_."

O que a trouxe de volta para o agora. Rachel suspirou para o teto. Ela não conseguia tirar Quinn da cabeça desde então. Ela tinha certeza de que aquilo não era nada saudável. E também a deixava muito frustrada, mas ela não podia evitar. Rachel possuía uma curiosidade natural e um dom para o dramático. E a Cheerio parecia apelar por ambos.

Com outro suspiro e outra olhadela para o relógio (só haviam se passado quatro minutos desde a última vez que o consultara), ela decidiu que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, e pulou para fora da cama. Ela correu em direção ao armário, escolhendo o que era de fácil acesso, uma camisa cinza, shorts bege, e tênis brancos. E saiu porta à fora, o mais rápido que suas pernas poderiam levá-la.

* * *

><p>A trilha pelo parque tinha mudado muito pouco. Era como entrar em uma barreira de espaço onde o tempo não passava. Assim, mesmo que ela não tivesse aparecido por lá em anos, tudo lhe era familiar e reconfortante. Não era um lugar muito popular (um pouco fora do caminho para a maior parte da população de Lima, pequena cidade, mas era perto da casa dela) e o silêncio lhe permitiu deixar as complicações do mundo real para trás. Ela se lembrou de como era ser uma garotinha, despreocupada e ingênua, e deslizou facilmente para aquela época com o sentimento. Era sua própria Pequena Terra do Nunca.<p>

Ali, era poderia ser só mais uma pessoa sem propósito. Lá fora, tudo o que fazia sempre tinha um destino, uma ambição. Mas neste lugar, ela podia passear sem nenhum propósito, sem destino. E isso era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo.

Do nada, um ruído farfalhante e um borrão amarelo surgiu do meio de alguns arbustos. Ela fez uma pausa rápida, olhos arregalados observando um retrivier dourado, agitando a poeira dos pêlos com a pata. Ela percebeu que ele não parecia ser hostil quando olhou para ela, sentando-se sobre as patas traseiras, língua rosa pendurada para fora da boca.

Ela se aproximou com cautela. O cão não se moveu, simplesmente a observou. Rachel estendeu a mão até o seu focinho e quando chegou perto o suficiente, ele lambeu sua mão. Ela sorriu e se agachou. "Bom..." ela abaixou a cabeça um pouquinho. "... garoto. Bom garoto. Você está perdido?"

O retrivier não respondeu, obviamente. Ele não tinha nenhuma coleira. Mas era muito saudável e bem cuidado (seu pêlo era deliciosamente macio e suave), para um cão que morasse na rua. Rachel acariciou sua cabeça macia por um tempo, tentando encontrar o dono.

"Rachel? É você?"

Ela se virou para a voz. "Kurt?"

O garoto saiu de trás das arvores. "O primeiro e único. O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não sabia que você tinha um cachorro."

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho." E obviamente não era dele também. "Eu meio que... o encontrei. Ou ele me encontrou."

"Oh." Ele parou mais perto do animal. De repente, seus olhos se iluminaram em reconhecimento. "_Oh_! Claro. Apollo!"

A cauda do cachorro balançou com entusiasmo e ele se moveu em direção ao garoto, que soltou uma risada e deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça do cão.

Rachel sentiu um fluxo de alivio. "Vocês se conhecem. Eu acho que você conhece o dono dele também?

"Eu conheço sim." Ele sorriu. "Quer me ajudar a encontrar quem cuida desse garotão aqui?"

A diva piscou os olhos e deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. No momento, eu estou livre de qualquer obriga-"

"Certo, vamos lá, então!" disse ele, jogando um braço em volta dos ombros da diva, empurrando-os para frente.

Ela tropeçou por um segundo, mas conseguiu acompanhá-lo rapidamente. "Espere, como vo-"

"Apenas me siga."

Era óbvio que Kurt sabia exatamente aonde estava indo, e ele realmente não precisava de nenhuma ajuda para encontrar aquela pessoa, seja lá quem ela fosse. Mas em certo sentindo, Kurt realmente a estava convidando para andar com ele (geralmente os únicos que se ofereciam eram Tina e Finn), e ela não tinha nada a perder. Então, ela seguiu obedientemente. O golden retrivier trotando ao lado deles.

Kurt olhou ao redor, pensativo, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não vejo-"

De repente, seu companheiro canino soltou um latino e imediatamente mergulhou em uma enorme pilha de folhas secas. Eles ouviram um grito (um grito decididamente feliz) e então um borrão vermelho, laranja e marrom voando para todos os lados, deixando Quinn a vista, lutando divertidamente com Apollo.

"Menino malvado! O que eu disse sobre perturbar a hora da soneca da mamãe?" ela empurrou o cão de costas e esfregou o estômago dele vigorosamente, fazendo com que o animal jogasse as patas para o ar. "Sofra com a ira do Ataque de Cócegas Fabray!"

Um riso jorrou da garganta de Rachel. A cabeça da loira imediatamente voou para cima, olhos cor de avelã encontraram os castanhos.

"Berry?"

A morena sorriu timidamente. "Oi."

"Eu esbarrei nela no caminho." Kurt explicou com um sorriso divertido. Ele avançou e Rachel o seguiu. "E ela esbarrou no Apollo. Ou algo assim."

Quinn se recuperou de seu momento pega-no-flagra, sorrindo para os dois. "Entendo."

Rachel a examinou. Ela trocou seu uniforme das Cheerios por roupas casuais. Calças pretas largas. Havia grama grudada em sua camisa azul e listras de lama em seus braços. E ela não parecia se importar.

A líder de torcida pegou um pedaço de madeira e balançou na frente do cão, antes de jogá-lo para longe. Apollo correu. "Eu acho que mamãe passou na sua casa e mencionou que eu estaria aqui?"

Kurt concordou. Rachel parecia um pouco confusa e ele percebeu, então se dirigiu a ela. "A mãe dela e meu pai são, como, melhores amigos agora."

"Oh. Como isso aconteceu?"

"Coisas aconteceram durante o verão," Quinn disse, sentada no chão, apoiada em suas mãos. "Basicamente, depois que minha mãe chutou meu pai para fora, ela quis provar para si mesma que poderia ser uma mulher independente. Ela começou pedindo para o pai de Kurt dar uma melhorada nos nossos carros."

"As Fabrays possuem atualmente o Sedan mais rápido de Lima." O menino disse com orgulho.

"Uau."

"É. Eles realmente mantiveram essa relação desde então." Apollo voltou, empurrando o pedaço de madeira. "Então teve toda aquela coisa de 'nós-dois-temos-filhos-gays'."

Kurt sorriu. Levou um segundo para que ela realmente entendesse, então as sobrancelhas de Rachel dispararam para cima. _"O quê_?"

Quinn riu. "_Muitas_ coisas aconteceram no verão."

"Especificamente, ela traumatizou a própria mãe em Boston ao ser pega nua no banco traseiro de seu carro recém-renovado com uma das colegas de quarto da própria irmã."

"Hei, eu só estava semi-nua. Mas, cara, aquele carro é um sonho, e muito bom para se dirigir em pista limpa."

A boca de Rachel ainda estava aberta. "... Uau."

Quinn sorriu. "Acho que a quebramos."

"Acho que ela está babando."

A morena fechou a boca ao ouvir aquilo. "Eu – eu não estou babando." Ela amaldiçoou sua imaginação hiperativa.

Os outros dois riram com seu tom indignado. Felizmente para Rachel, o cão apareceu novamente, tirando a atenção de cima dela. Apollo deixou cair o pedaço de madeira ao lado da dona e se moveu para lamber o rosto dela com entusiasmo. Ela riu e acariciou a orelha do animal.

Kurt fez uma careta. "Lembre-me de não lhe dar um beijinho de despedida mais tarde."

Os olhos avelã se iluminaram. "Oh, Hummel..." Quinn cantarolou, rastejando em direção ao garoto.

"Não. Não, não, não, não! Fique longe de mim!" ele exclamou, tentando se afastar. Mas Quinn foi mais rápida. Um segundo depois, ela estava em seu colo, braços ao redor do pescoço, esfregando sua bochecha contra a dele. Rachel cobriu a boca com as mãos, mas não fez absolutamente nada para disfarçar seu divertimento. Kurt gritou. "Quinn! Pare com isso! Quiiiinnn! Eu já posso sentir meu glamour evaporando!"

A loira cedeu, rindo. Ele a empurrou com um beicinho. "Eu odeio você, Quinn Fabray."

As meninas apenas continuaram rindo, revirando os olhos. Então ele tirou a camisa e jogou na líder de torcida, atingindo-a no peito.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" Rachel perguntou entre risos.

"Se ele disser 'Dança de colo' eu vou engasgar." Quinn acrescentou.

"Eu vou nadar um pouco." Ele tirou os shorts. Girando nos calcanhares com o nariz empinado, ele fez seu caminho até o riacho. Apollo correu atrás dele, e entraram na água juntos.

Depois de observá-los por um tempo, Rachel olhou ao redor. Ela sempre adorou as cores do outono. "Este é um lugar muito bom."

Quinn caiu de costas na grama, fechando os olhos. "É."

"Eu costumava freqüentar o parque quando era criança. Mas nunca soube deste lugar."

"Eu meio que tropecei aqui por acidente. Me desviei do caminho um dia, e aqui estava eu."

Rachel deu uma risadinha. "Bom, eu suponho que haja algumas vantagens ao se afastar do caminho de vez em quando, se você tiver chances de encontrar lugares assim."

A loira abriu um olho, e o canto de seus lábios subiram. "É. Definitivamente."

Aquele era um momento carregado. Ambas poderiam dizer. Nenhuma das duas falou por um tempo.

Mas o momento passou. "Então, quem mais sabe sobre este lugar?" a morena perguntou com curiosidade.

"Humm... Santana, Brittany, Kurt trouxe Mercedes aqui, também. E agora você."

"E quanto a Finn e Puck?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Meninos não são permitidos. Só aquele." Ela apontou em direção a Kurt. "Mas estou convencida de que seu pênis foi inteiramente um acidente." Rachel riu alto, balançando a cabeça em concordância. A líder de torcida sorriu. "Você pode trazer Tina, se quiser. Vocês duas são amigas, certo?"

A diva deu de ombros. "Mais ou menos." Quando Quinn levantou a sobrancelha, e ela continuou. "Eu me dou bem com ela, e por associação, com Artie também. Minha relação com eles é a mais amigável de todos os outros membros do Glee Club. Embora nenhum de vocês tenha sido particularmente hostil comigo por um tempo. Finn e Noah são sempre muito protetores com relação a mim. Mike e Matt são gentis. Santana e Brittany são... bem, elas são Santana e Brittany. Você, Kurt e Mercedes parecem ser neutros com relação a mim, embora tenhamos momentos como agor-"

"Berry," a líder de torcida começou sem ameaça. "Vamos saber aonde você quer chegar antes que o ano termine?"

"Eu não tenho um melhor amigo," Rachel disse simplesmente. "Vocês todos tem alguém. Eu não sou tão próxima assim de ninguém." Houve um breve silêncio, e então ela acrescentou, baixinho. "E eu suponho que ninguém realmente queira ser próximo de mim."

"Isso não é verdade."

A morena olhou para o chão. Imagens do que aconteceu na sala do coral passando em sua mente. "Não é?"

Quinn sentou-se, lentamente. Rachel pôde sentir o peso de seu olhar. "Isso é sobre o que aconteceu segunda-feira?"

Nunca deixe ninguém dizer que Quinn Fabray é lenta para entender alguma coisa.

A diva não respondeu. Ela ouviu o suspiro da loira. "Eu esbarrei em Russell – meu pai," ela bufou. "No domingo."

Rachel olhou para cima. Os olhos de Quinn estavam vidrados, olhando para algum ponto sobre o ombro de Rachel. "De tarde, no shopping. Eu estava indo para casa. E eu o vi lá, com a namorada..." ela respirou através dos dentes cerrados. "Ele teve a coragem de perguntar como eu estava, como mamãe estava. Eu dei um tapa na cara dele. Então aquela vadia insultou minha mãe, como se fosse culpa dela ter sido traída. E depois eu estava gritando e eles estavam gritando, e foi tudo tão horrível. Mas isso não foi o pior."

A loira encontrou o olhar de Rachel. "A pior parte foi quando ele disse que eu não tinha o direito de julga-lo, não quando eu fiz exatamente a mesma coisa que ele havia feito." Sua voz caiu para um sussurro. "Isso me deixou com raiva, porque ele estava certo. Eu traí a pessoa com quem tinha um relacionamento." Ela apertou o nariz. "E aquela vadia fez o comentário de que, pelo menos, ela não fora estúpida o bastante para ficar grávida. Então ela insultou minha mãe. E depois eu meio que espanquei ela."

"O quê?"

Quinn sorriu timidamente. "Bem, eu dei um soco na cara dela. Ela pode ou não pode também ter uma pequena mancha roxa em volta dos olhos agora."

A voz de Sue Sylvester ecoou na mente de Rachel: _leoa_. "Quinn! O que vai acontecer se ela for até a policia? Ok, não se preocupe, nós vamos descobrir alguma coisa. Tenho certeza de que meu pai conhece alguém."

"Berry."

"... Desculpe. Você – você está bem?"

"Claro. Eu sei como dar um soco sem ferir minha mão. Ela não se defendeu também e acho que Russell estava chocado demais para fazer alguma coisa. Eu saí correndo antes que ele pudesse fazer. Eu poderia ter ganhado muito dinheiro se estivesse apostando uma corrida."

"Embora seja bom saber que você saiu fisicamente ilesa, não foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer."

A lider de torcida deu uma risadinha. "Eu sei. Eu estava brincando."

Rachel bateu em seu joelho.

"Bem... como você sabe, eu estava imersa em raiva por um tempo." Ela recebeu um aceno de cabeça. "Realmente o pensamento de que sou igual a ele me deixou irritada."

"Você não é."

Quinn lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu agradeço. E parte de mim sabe que é verdade, e que você não está somente tentando diminuir minha dor. E que pessoas que me conhecem diriam a mesma coisa. Mas você consegue entender que isso não é o suficiente?" outro aceno. "Então eu pensei sobre isso. O que eu poderia fazer para ser diferente dele."

Os olhos da diva deslizaram para o pulso esquerdo de Quinn. Quinn sorriu com o gesto.

Nunca diga que Rachel Berry não é inteligente também.

"Ele me expulsou de casa. Nunca tentou fazer contato comigo novamente. Ele não me deixou superar." A loira respirou fundo. "Mas eu vou. Vou aprender a me perdoar por ter estragado tudo. E então eu vou perdoá-lo. E essa vai ser a diferença entre nós dois."

Rachel achou que deveria estar olhando para a loira com o que deveria ser admiração. A loira parecia ter esse efeito sobre ela ultimamente.

E, aparentemente, ela ainda não tinha terminado, porque se inclinou para frente, colocando a mão no joelho de Rachel. Foi um dos olhares mais sérios que Rachel já vira naqueles olhos claros. "E Rachel. Vai demorar um pouco para eu chegar lá. Mas quando isso acontecer, eu pretendo iniciar o processo pedindo e ganhando o seu perdão."

Elas permaneceram paradas por um tempo, até Quinn recuar ligeiramente. De repente, um corpo macio colidiu com o seu, e ela se encontrou com os braços cheios de Rachel Berry. Depois de superar do choque inicial, ela timidamente envolveu seus braços ao redor da morena. Rachel a apertou ainda mais.

Muito mais da verdade, e Quinn acabou engasgando. "Ar!"

Rachel imediatamente se afastou. "Eu sinto muito! Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu só-"

"Berry."

A boca da diva se fechou.

"Uau, esse é um truque útil."

Quinn recebeu outro tapa no joelho. Mas as duas estavam rindo.

"Eu sinto muito por ter deixado você de fora, segunda-feira. É só que... eu estava com raiva e não queria arriscar ficar muito perto de você, no caso de resolver fazer algo estúpido. Santana e Brittany estão acostumadas a me ver daquele jeito; elas sabem como lidar com o pior quando eu sou a rainha das vadias. Além disso, eu estava me sentindo meio... vulnerável, e... Fabrays têm problemas de orgulho."

Rachel levou um tempo para absorver a informação. Quinn realmente tentara protegê-la. E, levando em consideração toda a conversa, ela queria mesmo ser sua amiga.

Ela lutou contra o desejo de abraçar a outra novamente. Em vez disso, ela respirou fundo e disse. "Bem, eu acho que você não está diante de um mau começo. Mas, vamos trabalhar nessa questão do orgulho, não é?"

Quinn sorriu amplamente. "Sim."

Sem aviso, Apollo se materializou ao lado delas novamente. Ele cutucou a mão de Rachel com o nariz. Ela sorriu e acariciou a orelha do cão, imitando as ações de Quinn.

"Ele gosta de você." A loira disse.

"Eu gosto dele também. Mesmo que agora ele esteja molhado e fedorento."

A lider de torcida riu, e depois assobiou alto. O cão imediatamente se afastou de Rachel e se deitou ao lado da dona, colocando a cabeça em seu colo.

"Apollo é um bom nome. Deus da luz e do sol."

"Sério? Eu só escolhi esse nome porque vi na legenda de um filme com um homem loiro e bonito."

Rachel olhou para a outra, incrédula.

"Isso se chama humor, Berry."

A morena balançou a cabeça. Levaria algum tempo para ela se acostumar. "Certo. Ele também é o patrono da música."

Quinn sorriu, e talvez fosse a sua imaginação, mas Rachel achou que o gesto foi quase carinhoso. "Eu sei, Berry."

"Quando você ficou com ele? Quantos anos ele tem?"

"Cerca de seis meses, eu acho. Meu primo o comprou ainda um filhotinho no começo do ano. Mas teve que se mudar para a faculdade, então, nós o adotamos."

"Seis meses? Ele já está enorme. Então você o renomeou. Qual era o antigo nome dele?"

A loira franziu o rosto. "Wendy."

"Você está falando sério?"

"Meu primo tem uma irmãzinha que insistia que o cão era do sexo feminino. Ela chorou e eles aceitaram o nome. Mas ela também tinha medo dele, por isso a família não o quis por perto."

"Bem, graças a Deus você estava lá para resgata-lo."

Quinn assentiu. "Ele era um animal muito inteligente, e eu sempre quis ter um bichinho de estimação. Mas, bem, Russell..."

A diva acenou. "Mas você permite que seus animais de estimação saiam correndo por aí livremente?" ela repreendeu levemente, tentando mudar o assunto. "E se ele ficasse perdido? Ou se alguém o ferisse?"

A expressão da loira ficou séria. "Eu não apenas permito que ele fique vagando por aí. Eu deixo ele caminhar pelos arredores com instruções específicas de me arranjar uma garota bonita."

Rachel engasgou até perceber a ligeira pressão da mandíbula de Quinn. "Você está tirando sarro de mim, de novo."

Quinn gargalhou. Rachel cruzou os braços. "Eu não acredito que realmente acreditei sobre a possibilidade de você ter treinado seu cão para fazer esse tipo de coisa."

"Bem," Quinn disse, pensativa. "Ele meio que fez tudo direitinho desta última vez, não foi?"

Rachel corou.

A líder de torcida riu de novo, e Rachel percebeu que, recentemente, isso não a incomodava mais quando era ás suas custas. Mas ela se importava um pouquinho. "Idiota."

Quinn piscou.

"Vamos lá, Berry. Vamos acompanhar Kurt no próximo mergulho. Eu me sinto meio selvagem e úmida agora."

Rachel sabia que a loira queria que aquilo soasse exatamente daquele jeito, e levaria um tempo até ela se livrar de imagens de #$%&*( da sua cabeça.

* * *

><p>Rachel conseguiu permanecer <em>não<em> entediada pelo resto do fim de semana, saindo com Quinn (e alguns dos outros amigos do Glee também, mas principalmente Quinn).

E na segunda-feira seguinte, quando a loira levantou a mão e acenou em sua direção, ela leu a palavra _Humildade_. Quinn sabia que ela havia percebido.

"Estou trabalhando sobre essas questões de orgulho."

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo, e só para responder a pergunta da <strong>_Monis_**: Não, elas não eram amigas antes, mas também não eram inimigas. Mas neste capítulo já percebemos que esse jogo de palavras é sobre a Quinn tentar se sentir melhor com ela mesma, e com os outros. Obrigada pelas primeiras Reviews e continuem acompanhando essa e outras traduções. BJS! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Isso é um saco._

Rachel esfregou as mãos nos braços nus. Ela deveria ter usado um casaco ou uma jaqueta. Mas ela não queria ter que se preocupar com isso se o dia esquentasse, o que seria em poucas horas. O clima sempre era um pouco frio no inicio da manhã, como agora, às 6:39, enquanto ela ainda caminhava para a escola. Para piorar, o céu estava nublado (aquelas nuvens sorrateiras não estavam lá seis minutos atrás!), o que significava menos sol e maior possibilidade de chuva. Ela se apressou.

_Eu acho que estou começando a odiar segundas-feiras._

E assim que concluiu este pensamento, ela esbarrou em alguém na esquina. Ela caiu para trás, na calçada.

"Oof! Ow!"

"Merda, desculpe, Rachel."

Ao som de seu nome e da voz familiar, a morena olhou para cima e encontrou Quinn ajoelhada ao seu lado, tirando os fones de ouvido e empurrando seu iPod nos bolsos da jaqueta da escola. A loira colocou uma mão em seu braço. "Você está bem?" ela perguntou, enquanto procurava por qualquer dano visível.

"Meu traseiro sofreu algum trauma." Rachel respondeu. "Mas eu devo estar bem."

Quinn deu um sorriso torto. "Sim, eu acho que você vai sobreviver." Ela ficou de pé, estendendo a mão para Rachel. "Vamos lá."

A diva se permitiu ser tirada do concreto. Mas Quinn a puxou um pouco forte demais, o que fez Rachel tropeçar para _frente_. "Ah!"

Felizmente, desta vez a loira estava lá para segura-la pelos ombros. "Oh, cuidado. Tudo bem, calma. Caramba, você é muito mais leve do que eu esperava, Berry."

Rachel tomou um passo para trás, estreitando os olhos. "Você está dizendo que me achava gorda?"

"Não. Estou dizendo que você é baixinha." A lider de torcida inclinou a cabeça contemplativamente, com um sorriso. "Eu aposto que poderia carrega-la sem problemas."

A morena bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Você acabou de adicionar um insulto à injuria, Quinn, literalmente."

Quinn apenas revirou os olhos e se inclinou para apanhar a mochila caída de Rachel, resmungando algo que parecia soar como 'bebê'. Mas sorriu carinhosamente, passando a mochila para a outra. "Então. Oi."

Rachel respirou fundo, algo entre um suspiro e uma risadinha. "Oi."

Elas atravessaram o cruzamento. "Sinto muito por ter esbarrado em você."

"Tudo bem. Considere isso águas passadas. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção por onde caminhava também, e tentei me apressar na tentativa de aquecer meu corpo e evitar a chuva que está por vir. Então, não é inteiramente culpa sua. Peço desculpas, também." A morena respondeu, mais uma vez esfregando as mãos nos braços.

Os olhos de Quinn a examinaram, e então ela indicou o Starbucks com o queixo. "Por que você não deixa eu pagar uma bebida para você assim mesmo?"

Rachel ponderou por um momento. "Eu não tenho certeza se seria aconselhável, Quinn. Eu realmente acho que seria melhor irmos para a escola o mais rápido possível. Provavelmente vai chover e estou um pouco envergonhada ao admitir que não estou preparada para isso. Você, pelo menos, tem sua jaqueta. Além disso, você não tem mesmo que pedir desculpas."

"Escute, se chover, eu lhe empresto meu casaco." A loira abriu a porta do café, mantendo-a aberta com uma mão enquanto puxava sua acompanhante com a outra. "Tudo bem?"

"Mas e quanto a você? Eu não vou arriscar sua saúde por minha causa."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu sobrevivi aos treinos das Cheerios ao ar livre durante uma tempestade."

"... Treinadora Sylvester é insana."

Quinn riu. "Ela é."

A morena suspirou e decidiu que qualquer protesto seria inútil, enquanto Quinn se dirigia ao balcão. Pelo menos estava quentinho ali.

A menina atrás do caixa sorriu docemente para a líder de torcida. "Bom dia, Quinn. Vai querer o de sempre?"

"Hei, Nikki, e sim, obrigada."

"Um latte de baunilha, saindo. E para sua amiga?"

Quinn se voltou para Rachel com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Só um café puro, por favor."

"Claro." Nikki disse, digitando as ordens no computador e acenando para o rapaz atrás dela. Ele começou a preparar os pedidos. "Então, hum, como foi seu fim de semana, Quinn?"

A loira lhe lançou um sorriso, inclinando o quadril contra o balcão de mármore. "Bom. Quieto. Acabei de reler _Kafta on the Shore_."

"I-isso é ótimo. Murakami é um autor realmente incrível."

"Um gênio." Quinn concordou, entregando o dinheiro à garota. "E quanto a você?"

"Oh, sabe, o mesmo de sempre. Apenas saí com alguns amigos e essas coisas..." respondeu Nikki, corando ligeiramente quando as pontas de seus dedos tocaram os da líder de torcida.

"Legal."

A jovem atendente sorriu. Rachel observou a interação com um sorriso. Quinn tinha um dom natural para flertar com as pessoas; quase como uma segunda pele. Rachel testemunhara isso várias vezes ao longo das últimas semanas. Como quando Quinn provocava Santana apenas para irrita-la ("_Você fica dizendo que vai chutar minha bunda, S, mas eu sei não vai. Você gosta de olhar demais para ela_"). Ou quando paquerava Brittany, quando as duas queriam irritar Santana (o que tinha realmente feito Santana oficializar as coisas com Brittany há poucos dias. Rachel suspeitava que as duas loiras planejaram tudo). Ou com _Kurt_, o que era simplesmente _hilário_, porque se ele flertava de volta, todos riam com aquilo. Ou, até mesmo, com Rachel. E era tudo uma boa diversão.

O parceiro de Nikki trouxe os pedidos, e Quinn apanhou os copos, entregando o de Rachel. "Cuidado. Está quente. Enfim, eu vejo vocês por aí!"

"Tchau, Quinn!" Nikki acenou.

Elas pararam em uma mesa perto da porta para que Rachel pudesse colocar açúcar em seu café. Quinn tomava o dela devagar, olhando para a rua. Quando a morena olhou para cima novamente, tampando seu copo, Quinn estendia sua jaqueta para ela. "Começou a chover."

"Oh." Rachel olhou pela janela, e de fato, estava garoando. "Você tem certeza? Eu tenho certeza de que vou ficar bem..."

"Negócios são negócios, Berry. Você não quer que eu dê para trás agora, não é?" a lider de torcida disse.

Rachel rapidamente percebeu que era muito, muito difícil dizer não para Quinn Fabray. Ela sorriu timidamente e tirando a mochila para que pudesse vestir a jaqueta. Enquanto deslizava seus braços nas mangas, ela sentiu um perfume de jasmim envolve-la. Com o canto dos olhos, ela percebeu Nikki olhando para as duas com as bochechas em chamas. Ela poderia imaginar o que a menina estava pensando. Ela engoliu em seco, apanhando a mochila e o café de Quinn. A loira acenou em aprovação e abriu a porta mais uma vez.

Instantaneamente, Rachel se sentiu grata pela insistência de Quinn, porque parecia estar mais frio do que antes. Ela bebeu o café avidamente, sem se preocupar se acabara de escaldar a própria língua. Ela olhou para Quinn, que parecia imperturbável pelo frio. A loira tinha um olhar distante, enquanto pensava.

"Quinn, você está bem?"

"Huh?" a loira piscou. "Oh, sim, eu estava apenas... pensando."

Rachel inclinou a cabeça. "Posso perguntar sobre o que? Você não precisa me dizer se não quiser. Eu entendo completamente se você quiser manter esse pensamento apenas para você."

Quinn sorriu. "Não, está tudo bem. Eu estava pensando no Finn."

"Finn?" Rachel repetiu. A líder de torcida assentiu distraidamente. Ela não falou nada, e Rachel pensou em dar um palpite. "Você está tendo dúvidas sobre ser uma lésbica e pensando em voltar com ele?" ela provocou.

Quinn parecia confusa. "_O quê_? Não! oh, Deus, não. Garotos são nojentos." Ela riu. "Desculpe. Eu quis dizer... eu estava pensando em algo que ele disse. Você... você sabia que ele queria que o bebê se chamasse 'Garoa'?"

A morena levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ele queria?"

"Sim. Algo sobre quão incrível é quando está chovendo, mas não chovendo de verdade, só o cheiro da chuva, e sobre você não precisar de um guarda-chuva para sair."

Rachel riu. "Isso parece mesmo algo que ele diria."

A lider de torcida sorriu. "Sim. Claro, eu o chamei de idiota. Mas agora que parei para pensar..." ela fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. "... é muito legal, na verdade. E talvez não seja um nome tão ruim."

"Você..." Rachel hesitou. "Você pensa muito nela? No bebê?"

Olhos avelã a observaram com um olhar significativo. "Todos os dias." Foi a resposta, um sussurro melancólico.

A diva olhou para os pés, balançando a cabeça.

Depois de uma pausa, Quinn falou. "E quanto a você? Eu esperava que você e Finn, sabe, corressem em câmera lenta para os braços um do outro após as Regionais, no ano passado."

Rachel deu uma risadinha. "Nós conversamos sobre isso. Mas o rompimento com o Jesse ainda era muito recente, e toda a coisa com a Shelby, eu apenas... não estava pronta. Ele entendeu. Então, somos apenas amigos. E finalmente chegamos a conclusão de que estamos melhor assim."

"Eu sempre pensei o mesmo." A lider de torcida disse em voz alta.

A morena estreitou os olhos, divertida. "É claro que sim. Ele era seu namorado quando comecei a persegui-lo."

"OK, eu _não_ achava que vocês fossem melhores como amigos _naquela_ época porque não queria que vocês funcionassem como _nada_. Mas, tipo, depois das Seccionais... bem, era óbvio que você era a garota do colegial com elevados padrões. E ele é bom cara e tudo, com uma boa voz, mas..."

"Bem, por que _você_ namorou com ele? Eu não vejo você como alguém com padrões mais baixos que os meus."

A loira deu de ombros. "Era fácil. Era o esperado. E era ele quem corria atrás de mim. _E_ eu não achava garotos nojentos naquele tempo."

Rachel murmurou pensativa, sobre o seu café. "E o que aconteceu entre você e Puck depois das Regionais?"

"Eu mandei ele ir pastar." Quinn bateu no queixo, pensativa. "Tudo o que tive com ele foi complicado, e eu só... queria que as coisas não fossem complicadas por um tempo, sabe? Minha vida estava uma bagunça e eu precisava me encontrar novamente. E também não estava pronta."

"E então você finalmente percebeu que você realmente achava garotos nojentos e teve relações sexuais com uma menina em Boston."

A lider de torcida riu. "E foi isso sim. Embora eu não tenha feito sexo com ela, na verdade."

"Não?"

"Não. Semi-nuas, lembra? Minha mãe nos pegou antes que pudéssemos ir tão longe. Eu sinceramente não sei até onde iria se ela não tivesse atrapalhado."

"Sabe... eu fiquei bastante surpresa com a forma como você lidou bem com o fato de ser gay, e ainda mais surpresa pelo fato de você ter admitido para mim tão facilmente."

Quinn deu de ombros de novo. "Por que eu não diria? Todos sabemos quanto você ama seus pais. Você seria a ultima pessoa que eu estaria preocupadaem saber. E...bem, eu tive tempo para processar. Conversei muito sobre isso com o Kurt, San e Britt, e minha mãe e minha irmã. Eu ainda estou meio que me acostumando com isso, e não vou sair gritando pelos quatro cantos nem nada, mas estou cansada de mentir. Mamãe ficou apenas feliz por eu não ter me trancado no quarto por uma semana inteira de novo, como fiz no inicio do verão."

A morena levantou uma sobrancelha. Quinn apontou para ela. "Eu acho que estou falando demais. Eu estava em busca da minha alma, entende? Como eu disse, precisava me recompor. Descobrir quem eu era, quem eu queria ser."

Rachel sorriu. "E você descobriu?"

"Não tão bem. Mas isso ajudou. Eu descobri o que _não_ queria ser. E ainda estou trabalhando no resto."

Imagens de Quinn atravessaram a mente de Rachel. Olhos cheios de animosidade, frios como aço. E, em seguida, os mesmos olhos, cheios de melancolia – cansados e resignados. Ambos tão diferentes um do outro e do que eram agora. Agora, eles eram brilhantes e ousados, e embora ainda possuíssem uma ferocidade selvagem, também continham certa ternura. Mas sempre tinham aquela centelha, uma faísca que era exclusivamente de _Quinn_. Que não desaparecera completamente, mesmo nas horas mais sombrias. Que ia lenta, mas seguramente, ficando mais forte todos os dias. (Rachel sabia há muito tempo que se tivesse que escolher uma característica (física) que mais gostava sobre Quinn Fabray, seriam seus olhos).

"Você é uma pessoa notável, Quinn, passar pelo que você passou e sair ainda mais forte."

Quinn bufou. "Dificilmente. Eu sou apenas uma vadia teimosa."

A morena a bateu levemente nos braços. Elas dividiram uma risada.

"Além disso, se existe alguém que deva ser chamada assim, seria você."

Rachel sorriu. "Isso é verdade."

A loira balançou a cabeça e elas riram de novo.

Então, algo ocorreu a Rachel. "Oh! O que é essa semana?" ela perguntou animada.

Quinn parecia confusa. "O quê?"

A diva apontou para a pulseira branca no pulso de Quinn. "A palavra. Qual é a palavra da semana? Você já tem uma?" e seu rosto caiu. "Você ainda está fazendo a coisa com as palavras, não?"

A loira sorriu. "Calma, Berry. Sim, eu ainda estou fazendo 'a coisa com as palavras'. E sim, eu já tenho uma."

Rachel praticamente pulou. "Então, o que é? Me mostra, me mostra!"

"Hmm..." Quinn estreitou os olhos, pensativa. "Eu acho que vou deixar essa em segredo."

"_O quê_? Isso não é justo!" a morena protestou. Quinn apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. Rachel levemente segurou seu pulso. A loira se esquivou.

"Quiiinnnnnn!"

Quinn botou a língua para fora. "Por que você não tenta adivinhar?"

Rachel fez beicinho. "Você está fazendo isso para me torturar, não?"

"Isso aí." ***"**_Damn straight._**"* no original. Straight alusão à palavra Hétero no português.**

"Quem, você? Eu acho que não. E nem eu." Merda. Ela não tinha a intenção de dizer aquilo em voz alta. Não que não estivesse confortável com aquilo, ela entendera a fluidez de sua sexualidade anos atrás. Mas não queria que Quinn descobrisse daquele jeito.

Mas a líder de torcida simplesmente riu. "Sim, eu não estou surpresa."

A morena franziu o rosto. "Não? Por que? Eu não acho que tenha dado qualquer indicação clara de que sou gay – ou melhor, bissexual. Você não deve assumir as coisas só porque eu tenho dois pais, Quinn."

"Calma, Berry. Eu não assumi nada." Quinn disse. "Você nunca deu qualquer indicação de que _não_ era bi também. E se você fosse completamente hétero, eu ainda assim não ficaria surpresa. Eu percebi, que quando se trata de você, as chances podem ser as mesmas tanto de um lado quanto de outro. O que eu quero dizer é que não é grande coisa."

"Oh."

"Sim. Então, você vai adivinhar, ou o quê?"

A diva grunhiu. "_Quinn_!"

"Só é adivinhar, Berry." A loira encorajou, enquanto ria.

"Obediência?"

"Não tão sortuda."

"Misericórdia?"

"Obviamente, não."

"Respeito?" a morena tentou, soando um pouco desesperada.

"Não."

"Generosidade!"

"Você vai atirar no escuro até descobrir, não é?"

"Eu não estou supondo cegamente. Você me comprou café, me emprestou seu casaco..." Rachel disse. "Mas sim, vou continuar até chegar a resposta correta. Acho que você sabe que perseverança é uma das _minhas_ virtudes."

"OK, isso vai me incomodar muito, então, é assim que vai funcionar. "Quinn levantou um dedo. "Você tem um palpite por dia, pelo resto da semana."

"Assim vão me restar apenas quatro chances!" a diva exclamou, sacudindo os braços.

"É isso mesmo. Então, escolha com cuidado, Berry."

Rachel resmungou baixinho. Quinn apenas continuou tomando seu café.

"Por que você não pode simplesmente me dizeeeeeeerr?"

"Eu deixo você escolher a palavra da próxima semana, se você acertar."

Rachel olhou para cima. "Mesmo?"

"Sim." A lider de torcida respondeu.

"E se eu não conseguir?"

"Então eu vou ter o prazer de atormenta-la por uma semana inteira e só vou lhe dizer qual é a palavra no sábado."

A morena pensou por um minuto. "Tudo bem. Existem outras regras?"

"Hmm, vamos ver. Você tem até meia-noite em ponto, todos os dias, para adivinhar. Qualquer minuto depois que isso, você perde sua chance do dia. Você não pode ir acumulando. E nada de trapaças, você tem realmente que adivinha-la. Você não pode remover minha pulseira ou pedir para alguém descobrir por você, ou qualquer coisa assim. Fechado?"

"Fechado." Rachel aceitou, estendo a mão para apertar a da loira.

Elas estavam cruzando o estacionamento do McKinley agora. Ainda estava praticamente vazio, e poucos carros. Rachel supôs que fossem das outras Cheerios.

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo, Berry?"

A diva suspirou. "Estou aqui para usar a biblioteca. Este ano está se transformando em uma tortura acadêmica, e ele mal começou. Juro que nossos professores estão adorando nos inundar de trabalhos. Eu quase não tenho tempo para ele e meus exercícios extra-curriculares. Então, estou tentando me manter a frente. Se isso acabar afetando minha performance vocal, vou ficar muito chateada."

"Você deveria se juntar ao nosso grupo de estudo." Quinn disse, acariciando seu ombro.

Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você tem um grupo de estudo?"

"Sim," a loira balançou a cabeça. "Eu, S e B."

"Oh... mas eu ouvi dizer que grupos de estudos nunca funcionam."

"O nosso funciona."

"Sério?" a morena parecia cética.

Quinn riu. "Sim, sério. Somos incríveis. Vou provar isso para você. Nós vamos ter uma sessão hoje à tarde na casa da Brittany. Venha com a gente."

Rachel mordeu o lábio. "Certo..." ela respondeu, com relutância.

A loira sorriu. "Ótimo. Vou deixar elas saberem. Não se preocupe. Vamos nos encontrar aqui, depois do treino."

"OK."

Elas jogaram os copos de café vazios na lixeira na entrada. Quinn enxugou os pingos de chuva de seus braços com as mãos. Rachel tirou o casaco da líder de torcida e devolveu-o.

"Obrigada."

"Sem problema." A loira respondeu amavelmente , atirando o casaco por cima do ombro.

Rachel apontou a porta de entrada da escola com a cabeça. "Pronta?"

"Só um minuto."

A morena observou Quinn respirar profundamente, empinando os ombros, um brilho determinado crescendo em seus olhos. Rachel sabia que Quinn estava reconstruindo suas barreiras, que a versão descontraída da loira que viera a conhecer e experimentar nos últimos dias, não era alguém que qualquer um pudesse ver.

Rachel sentiu algo engraçado no peito ao perceber que Quinn confiava nela o bastante para deixar sua guarda baixa.

"OK, Berry. Vamos."

* * *

><p>No final daquela tarde, Rachel estava de volta à entrada do McKinley. Ela se sentou nos degraus da frente, ouvindo seu iPod. Sua perna balançava para cima e para baixo com o nervosismo. Faze-la ficar de pé no palco e cantar na frente de centenas de pessoas? Claro. Sentar-se em uma cadeira de dentista sabendo que ele vai arrancar seus dentes? Sem problemas. Maratona de filmes de terror? Ela poderia lidar com aquilo. Passar uma tarde inteira com Quinn, Santana e Brittany, a realeza do William McKinley High School? Isso era meio assustador. Talvez ela devesse apenas ir para casa. Enviar uma mensagem para Quinn e fugir. Sim, ela poderia–<p>

"Raaaaaaacheeelll!"

Ela tentou não se surpreender ao ouvir a voz de Brittany atrás dela. Lentamente, Rachel se levantou e virou.

E congelou.

Ela não reconhecia as meninas que se aproximavam. Ela esperava se deparar com armaduras vermelhas e tênis e rabos de cavalo. Ao invés disso, ela foi recebida com Brittany, vestindo uma bandana na cabeça, uma blusa azul clara e uma longa saia floral e sandálias. E depois, Santana, cabelos completamente soltos, com uma camisa de capuz sem mangas sobre os cabelos negros, uma calça preta e tênis pretos.

Por ultimo mas não menos importante, vinha Quinn, cabelos loiros presos num meio rabo de cavalo, vestida com uma camisa de colarinho marrom escuro, as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, e skinny jeans enfiadas sob as botas até as canelas. Ela tinha, obviamente, tomando banho recentemente, e seu cabelo ainda estava úmido, e não usava maquiagem (vagamente, Rachel percebeu que as outras duas também).

Uma mão acenou na frente de seu rosto. Rachel piscou e encontrou Brittany examinando-a atentamente. "Você está bem, Rachel? Você não disse Oi nem nada."

A diva corou. "Desculpe. Olá, Brittany. Eu estou bem, obrigada."

Satisfeita, Brittany sorriu.

Santana, no entanto, tomou um passo a frente. "OK, escute. Se você tem mesmo que vir, tem que prometer pela sua vida _nunca_ dizer a ninguém o que você vai ver, ouvir ou fazer hoje. Fui clara?"

Rachel engoliu em seco. "Cristalina," ela disse em voz baixa. Esta era definitivamente uma má idéia. Elas faziam parte de algum culto ou algo assim?

Rachel sentiu Brittany passar um braço ao redor de seus ombros. "Está tudo bem, Rachel, ela está só preocupada por que tem que ser legal com você e não quer que ninguém saiba."

"E não – OW! Isso foi desnecessário, Q! Eu não fiz nada!" a Latina disse, esfregando a orelha, que Quinn tinha acabado de apertar. A líder de torcida ergueu uma sobreancelha. Santana revirou os olhos. "Que seja. Vou me comportar, OK, Berry? Mas, sério, ninguém pode saber. Tudo bem?"

A diva assentiu. "OK."

Quase imediatamente, a expressão indulgente desapareceu do rosto de Santana, e ela realmente sorriu. "Bom. Agora que estamos entendidas..." ela tirou um par de máscaras e colocou-as no rosto. "Vamos começar esse show!"

Brittany sorriu. "Eu dirijo desta vez!"

Enquanto a loira mais alta a puxava para o estacionamento, Rachel olhou ansiosamente por cima do ombro. Ela viu Quinn lhe dar uma piscadela antes de colocar um par de óculos de aviadores no rosto, as seguindo. Rachel sentiu a maioria de sua apreensão desaparecer.

Elas pararam ao lado de um veiculo e o queixo de Rachel caiu. "Um _jipe_?"

"Eu sei, né? Não é incrível? É o bebê da Santana. Bem, tirando eu, quero dizer." Brittany deu um risinho. Ela jogou a mochila de Rachel no banco traseiro, seguido pela própria. Então, ela sentou no banco da frente e deslizou até o banco do motorista. Ela ligou o carro e o teto desdobrou para baixo.

Rachel ainda estava surpresa com aquele monstro vermelho, quando sentiu uma mão sem eu ombro. Quinn estava sorrindo para ela. "Vamos lá, Berry. Todos a bordo."

A morena assentiu e sentou-se atrás de Brittany. Quinn subiu logo depois.

"É um jipe!" Rachel disse, ainda se recuperando.

"Não é só um jipe," Santana disse do banco do passageiro, enquanto colocava um CD no toca fitas. "É um Jipe Wrangler Sahara. E a melhor parte dele é..." ela apertou um botão e de repente, música explodiu de todos os lugares e o veículo vibrou. "as caixas de som Infinity com super potência que ficam debaixo dos bancos!"

Brittany acelerou ao som de John Mayer.

Rachel tentou não se preocupar com a própria vida.

* * *

><p>Aparentemente, elas tinham que fazer uma parada para apanhar 'suprimentos' antes de ir para a casa de Brittany. O que envolvia duas paras. A primeira seria... no McDonald's.<p>

"Nos dê um Angus Bacon & Cheese, um Angus Mushroom & Swiss, e um Big Mac. E quatro copos de café." Foi o que Santana gritou para o microfone.

A expressão de Rachel foi de nojo de primeira, mas depois ela imaginou a cara que Sue Sylvester faria se descobrisse o que suas três melhores estavam comendo agora. E ela não pôde parar de rir.

A segunda parada foi na casa de Santana. Brittany diminuiu o volume do som para não incomodar os vizinhos enquanto a Latina desaparecia dentro da própria casa. Cinco minutos depois, ela voltou carregando uma sacola plástica, entregando-a para Quinn, que colocou o conteúdo entre ela e Rachel.

Quinn enfiou a mão dentro da sacola e tirou um pequeno pacote pardo, que jogou para a morena ao seu lado. "Um veg burger. Fizemos a mãe de Santana preparar um para você."

Rachel sorriu, agradecida. "Obrigada. Foi muita gentileza da parte de vocês. O que mais tem aqui?"

A loira puxou duas garrafas de Bud Light.

"_Cerveja_?"

"Sim. Quer uma?" Quinn perguntou. Rachel grunhiu. "Sirva-se." A lider de torcida passou uma para Santana e abriu outra para si. "B, você bebe quando não estiver dirigindo."

Brittany assentiu e tomou um gole do seu café (que as outras já haviam terminado pois não estavam dirigindo).

"Eu não acredito que vocês trouxeram cerveja para um grupo de estudos!"

"Não é o suficiente para ficarmos bêbadas." Disse Santana, mastigando seu Big Mac. Ao mesmo tempo, a Latina segurou o sanduíche de Brittany para que a namorada desse uma mordida.

A loira mais alta olhou para a diva pelo espelho retrovisor. "Pode tomar uma, Rachel. Relaxe. Você vai se divertir mais assim!"

"Eu não estava ciente de que essa tarde se tratava de _diversão_." A morena murmurou.

Quinn sorriu e descansou uma mão no cotovelo de Rachel. "Hei. Apenas confie na gente, tudo bem? Vai valer a pena, eu garanto."

Rachel absorveu a sinceridade na voz de Quinn e suspirou devagar. "Tudo bem."

A loira sorriu, e houve paz. Quer dizer, até o próximo minuto, quando Santana puxou um saquinho de cigarros.

"_Santana_!"

A Latina gemeu. "Oh meu Deus, meus tímpanos."

"Guarde isso agora mesmo!" Rachel gritou. "Como um membro do Glee, você tem a responsabilidade de cuidar de suas cordas vocais–"

"Q, faça ela calar a boca."

A diva se voltou para Quinn. "Você deixa isso acontecer?"

A loira suspirou. "É meio que nossa tradição. Nós fazemos isso uma vez a cada duas semanas durante o ano escolar. E é apenas um cigarro cada. Só aconteceu assim."

Rachel permaneceu parada. Quinn abaixou a cabeça e olhou para a outra sobre o topo dos óculos, fazendo seu melhor para parecer um cachorrinho sem dono. "Por favor, não fique brava, Rachel. Olha, eu não fumo se isso incomoda tanto você."

A morena teve um debate interno. Ela estava se sentindo uma idiota agora. Ela percebeu que estava tendo o privilegio de estar no mundo que Quinn compartilhava com Santana e Brittany, e ainda assim, Quinn estava tentando fazer Rachel se encaixar naquele mundo. E fora o fato de que ela dissera que confiaria nas outras, e aqui estava ela, tornando tudo mais difícil. Sem mencionar, que a atual expressão de Quinn era uma das coisas mais adoráveis que Rachel já vira. Deus, no que ela se meteu?

"Apenas um." Ela murmurou.

Quinn sorriu largamente e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Rachel. "Obrigada." Ela sussurrou no ouvido da morena.

Rachel se sentiu grata por ter tomado aquela decisão.

"Ótimo. Aqui, Q." Santana passou um cigarro e o isqueiro para a loira.

Quinn prontamente acendeu o cigarro e tomou um longo trago. Rachel se encontrou hipnotizada enquanto via a fumaça subir entre os lábios da líder de torcida. E morena balançou a cabeça.

_Fumar não é sexy. Fumar não é sexy_. "Eu acho que quero aquela cerveja." Ela disse, procurando a sacola.

"Isso aí! Vai lá, Rachel!" Brittany gritou.

"Hei, Quinn, me passa o isqueiro. Quero me divertir também."

Quinn obedeceu. A Latina abriu o isqueiro algumas vezes, mas nenhuma chama apareceu. "Merda, deve ter acabado o gás."

Rachel sorriu, triunfante. O destino estava ao seu lado.

Santana virou no seu assento para encara-las. "Me dê um beijo, Q."

A loira revirou os olhos e se inclinou para frente. Rachel arregalou os olhos.

Mas Santana apenas colocou o cigarro entre os lábios e tocou a ponta no de Quinn (também preso entre a boca da loira), fazendo pegar fogo. Ela deu um trago e se afastou. Quinn fez o mesmo, esticando os braços no banco traseiro. Rachel soltou um suspiro que não sabia estar segurando.

Santana acendeu o cigarro de Birittany do mesmo modo. "Então," a Latina disse. "Agora que temos tudo o que precisamos, é hora de festejar!" ela ligou o som de novo e procurou uma música especifica. Rachel não reconhecia a musica, mas era óbvio que as outras três a conheciam muito bem, pelo modo como balançavam seus corpos e as cabeças.

Santana começou, balançando a cerveja e o sanduíche no ar. _"Six packs and Big Macs keep us rollin' down the road!"_

"_Cigarettes and coffee wher-e-ver we go." _Brittany continuou. Rachel riu, repentinamente ciente de onde aquela pequena tradição vinha.

Quinn continuou, _"Learn to appreciate those simple li'l things, and open up our arms to what the world may bring."_

Rachel continuou observando enquanto as outras continuavam em uníssono.

_People all around us, they shower us with love,_

E ela ficou chocada quando Quinn e Santana de repente ficaram de pé, segurando-se nas barras do jipe, enquanto continuavam o refrão.

_You better keep it comin' coz we just can't get enough!  
>Where would we be without little love?<br>You can't get by without a little love,  
>Everybody needs a little bit o' love sometime!<em>

Quinn se voltou para Rachel, pegando-a pelo pulso para coloca-la de pé ao seu lado. E, enquanto Rachel observava a garota rir quando o vento batia em seus longos cabelos loiros, ela pensou que ali, naquele momento, era um ótimo lugar para se estar.

E também, segundas-feiras? Elas não eram tão ruins. Na verdade, elas eram meio que incríveis.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei que demorei a atualizar essa fanfic, mas é a intenção. Restam apenas mais três capítulos e eu pretendo <strong>_tentar_** me apressar nas traduções esse mês. Ou o que resta dele. Agradeço às reviews e BJS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Levavam 45 minutos completos para chegar a casa de Brittany, o que, pelos padrões de Lima, queria dizer muito distante.

Rachel começava a ficar um pouco desconfiada. Elas haviam passado dos limites da cidade há pouco tempo, e estavam passando por quilômetros de terras agrícolas. Assim que estava prestes a perguntar, Brittany saiu da estrada de asfalto e entrou na estrada de terra. E foi aí que ela entendeu.

Brittany morava numa fazenda.

Elas dirigiram por mais um tempo, passando por uma cerca de arame e um bosque e rebanho de cabras e um bando de patos (bem, nada surpreendente), e pararam em frente a uma casa de pedra de grandes dimensões.

"Gostou da minha casa, Rachel?"

"É fantástica, Brittany."

Enquanto elas desciam, uma mulher alta e loira apareceu de um dos cantos da casa com um garanhão branco a reboque. "Bem-vinda ao lar, Brittany." Ela disse, falando devagar, com um forte sotaque holandês.

"_Hoi, mama_." A garota respondeu com um sorriso. Ela recebeu um beijo na testa.

"Santana, Quinn, bom ter vocês de volta."

A Latina acenou. "Hei, Julia."

"Olá, senhora. Como você está?"

"Estou bem, Quinn, obrigada. Quem é a garota nova?"

Rachel sorriu. "Olá, meu nome é Rachel Berry. Estou no Glee Club com elas. Você tem uma casa maravilhosa. Obrigada por me receber."

Julia apertou sua mão firmemente. "Eu sou Julia. Mãe da Brittany." Ela se voltou para Brittany. "Essa é aquela de quem você me falou? A pequena que canta bem e gosta de falar?"

As três líderes de torcida riram enquanto Rachel corava. "Ela mesma." Quinn disse.

Julia sorriu para Rachel. "Por favor, cante para mim depois. Essas três nunca fazem isso. Dançar, sim, sempre. Mas cantar, apenas no chuveiro."

Rachel sorriu. "Eu ficaria feliz em cantar para você. E tenho certeza que posso convence-las a me acompanhares também."

Santana grunhiu e Quinn balançou a cabeça. Julia riu. "Eu gostei dela, Britt. Fique com essa amiga."

"Claro, mama." Brittany devolveu com um sorriso.

O cavalo relinchou. Julia acariciou sua crina. "Ele parece incansável. Talvez vocês possam levar os cavalos para um corrida mais tarde. Depois dos estudos. Então, eles vão se cansar."

Brittany bateu palmas entusiasmada. "Yeah! Ensinamos você a montar, Rachel!"

A diva piscou e se voltou para Santana e Quinn. "Vocês todas sabem?"

Quinn concordou. "Nós passamos muito tempo aqui. B nos ensinou anos atrás."

"Esse aqui é o Ovídio." Santana disse, apontando para o corcel branco com o queixo. "Nós realmente vimos ele nascer. Ele é o preferido de Quinn."

"Ah, eu realmente que queria que você estivesse lá quando cantamos_ Last Name_ com a April." Brittany disse. "Nós montamos com nossas roupas de vaqueiras. Foi muito divertido."

Rachel riu com a imagem mental, "Deve ter sido."

"Enfim," Quinn interveio antes que a conversa se tornasse constrangedora. "Deveríamos entrar e começar a trabalhar."

Elas todas acenaram novamente para Julia e pegaram seus pertences do porta-malas do jipe. Quinn parou para acariciar o focinho de Ovídio no caminho até a porta da frente.

Uma vez dentro, elas jogaram as mochilas na sala de estar. E depois de um momento sem ninguém dizer nada, Brittany correu para o andar superior. Santana foi até a cozinha. Quinn sentou-se no chão com as costas grudadas contra o sofá e apanhou seu laptop. Ela o colocou na mesinha de centro à sua frente. Rachel, sem saber o que fazer, ficou perto da lareira, olhos correndo ao redor.

A capitã das lideres de torcida percebeu e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Sente-se, Berry."

Santana voltou para a sala com uma tigela de batatas fritas e molho. "É, nós não vamos morder."

A diva sorriu timidamente e se sentou cautelosamente em uma extremidade do sofá, enquanto Santana sentava-se ao lado da outra no chão, estendendo-lhe um pen drive na mão já a espera de Quinn, e observou a loira coloca-lo na entrada USB, sem demora.

"Então o que deveríamos estar fazendo." Rachel perguntou.

Santana sorriu. "Você vai ver. Deixa isso com a Q."

Brittany reapareceu, fazendo as escadas reboarem ruidosamente, com uma impressora. Ela rodeou o sofá e colocou a maquina ao lado do laptop, com outro pen drive. Quinn pegou a extremidade do cabo de alimentação da impressora e estendeu-a para a outra loira distraidamente. "Ligue pra mim, por favor, B? E lembre-se de tomar cuidado."

"Sim, Q."

Depois de cumprir sua tarefa, Brittany voltou em direção ao sofá. "Se afaste um pouco para mim, Rach."

"Mas – Quinn está..."

"Basta tirar os sapatos e cruzar as pernas, boba."

"Oh, OK."

A loira no chão inconscientemente se inclinou um pouco para dar espaço para Rachel reposicionar-se, sem interromper seu trabalho no computador. Quando percebeu que a morena parara de se mexer, ela se recostou novamente, descansando a cabeça contra as pernas de Rachel. A mão de Rachel, por sua vez, mecanicamente se moveu para brincar com os cabelos de Quinn.

"Certo, tudo feito. E... imprimir!"

A impressora voltou à vida com um som baixo.

"Então, podemos brindar." Santana disse, já distribuindo as cervejas que haviam sobrado. "E não se preocupe, Berry. Só trouxemos oito latas, por isso está é a ultima bebida para você, eu e Q."

Rachel concordou. "Muito bem. Então ao que vamos brindar?"

"_À Conspiração_!" gritou Brittany.

"À Conspiração!" as outras lideres concordaram.

"À... um... Conspiração..."

As latas de juntaram com baques surdos.

Então Rachel se dirigiu a elas. "OK, eu estou com um pouco de medo de perguntar, mas o que é a 'Conspiração'?"

"Isso." Quinn apanhou uma dúzia de páginas que acabaram de ser impressas e colocou-as no colo da morena.

Rachel os examinou. Enquanto ela folheava os papéis, seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais arregalados. Aquilo eram anotações! Mas não eram apenas anotações. Elas eram meticulosamente detalhadas, mas organizadas de tal maneira para o aprendizado fácil e ter ótima retenção. Havia soluções para problemas que ela sabia, encontraria no seu livro de matemática, além de questões já resolvidas para praticarem. Havia esboços de múltiplas respostas possíveis para perguntas de história, e dezenas de informações adicionais sobre cada tópico. Havia fotos e tabelas e gráficos ilustrando as leis de física e descrições de várias opções para projetos científicos.

"Oh, meu Deus, isso é cola!"

Santana bufou. "Se você prefere colocar dessa maneira."

"Mas na realidade não são. Você ainda tem que fazer grande parte do trabalho por si mesma. E não somos, tipo, psíquicas, para saber o que os professores vão colocar nos testes e outras coisas. Você ainda te que estudar." Brittany disse, balançando a cabeça sabiamente.

Quinn inclinou a cabeça para trás, para olhar nos olhos de Rachel. "O que é ótimo sobre isso, é que você nunca tem que fazer anotações ou mesmo ouvir o professor, se o assunto não for sua missão."

"Missão?"

A líder de torcida assentiu. "É assim que funciona. Cada uma de nós tem uma missão, com base no que somos boas. Por exemplo, o forte de Brittany são coisas como história, porque ela é realmente boa em lembrar os fatos, quando tem que lembrar. E ela gosta de história e é perspicaz quando se trata de pessoas –"

"- e história é, assim, uma grande história sobre um monte de pessoas diferentes. É totalmente como se você estivesse fofocando sobre caras mortos!" a loira riu alto. "Santana, por outro lado, é uma gênia em matemática."

"Qualquer coisa que esteja relacionada a números, eu sou sua garota." A Latina observou. "E Quinn aqui é a nossa geek de ciência. Nunca assista á um filme de ficção cientifica com ela. É constrangedor."

"Cala a boca, S. Você ama Guerra nas Estrelas também."

O rosto de Quinn ficou vermelho e Rachel deu uma risadinha, despreocupadamente acariciando o cabelo da loira novamente.

"Então, deixe-me ver se eu entendi... cada uma de vocês prepara anotações para assuntos diferentes, e a cada duas semanas, vocês se reúnem para trocarem informações?" ela recebeu três acenos como resposta.

"E eles são preparados com antecedência." Acrescentou Quinn, com a boca cheia de batatas fritas. "Nós compramos as anotações dos finalistas no começo do ano. E já que a maioria dos professores acaba ensinando as mesmas coisas do mesmo modo todos os anos, sabemos o que devemos esperar. Então, tudo isso..." ela acenou para os papéis. ", deve manter você até a próxima reunião."

"Estou impressionada. E meio assustada. Mas principalmente, impressionada."

A loira sorriu. "Houve uma razão pela qual nós três fomos as únicas Cheerios a permanecerem na equipe depois de Figgins expulsar todas por não serem academicamente elegíveis, no ano passado. Antes de Sylvester fazer a cabeça dele, de novo."

O rosto de Rachel se iluminou. "Eu lembro disso."

Santana se espreguiçou. "Se você vai se juntar a Conspiração, pode nos ajudar em outras coisas. Tipo, você e Quinn têm literatura juntas, certo? Isso aí. Como Q disse, você pode praticamente dormir durante as aulas sem se preocupar com notas."

"A Conspiração, é?" a diva ecoou, sorrindo.

"Quinn riu. "Hei, nós tínhamos 10 quando inventamos o nome. Nos dê algum credito."

"Quer dizer, quando você inventou isso." Brittany disse, beliscando o rosto de Quinn. A loira mais baixa afastou a mão da amiga.

Rachel riu. "10 anos de idade, Quinn, e você já planejava dominar o mundo?"

Quinn sorriu. "Espere até eu terminar meu sabre de luz."

* * *

><p>Horas mais tarde, depois de completar o dever de casa, aprender a ficar parada sobre um cavalo, comer o jantar, cantar uma música para Julia e seu marido (e tentar fazer as outras três garotas cantarem também), e assistir o capitulo de estréia de <em>House M.D<em>, Rachel bocejou no banco do passageiro no caminho de volta para casa.

"Nós cansamos você, Berry?" Quinn perguntou, num tom brincalhão, atrás do volante.

"Com certeza." A morena respondeu sonolenta. "Mas não tão cansada quanto outras, aparentemente." Ela virou a cabeça ligeiramente para a Latina jogada no banco traseiro.

Quinn sorriu. "Você não teve que participar de nenhum treino com Sylvester."

"Não, não tive. No entanto, você parece bem."

A loira assentiu. "S é a mais forte, e B é a mais rápida, mas eu tenho mais resistência de todas as três."

"Hmmmm... e tenho certeza de que o fato das duas desaparecerem para fazer sexo não ajuda muito."

As duas riram. Rachel fechou os olhos e suspirou, contente. "Eu me diverti hoje." Ela admitiu baixinho.

"Fico feliz." foi a resposta.

O semáforo mudou para vermelho e Quinn parou. De repente, Santana sentou. "Quinn!"

Quinn ficou ligeiramente alarmada, e virou para encarar a amiga com preocupação. "O quê, San?"

"Eu acabei de perceber uma coisa." A Latina disse com a voz baixa, uma expressão sombria.

"E?"

"Você e eu... nós praticamente reinamos no McKinley, certo?"

"Praticamente."

"Certo. E nós duas somos gays, sim?"

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam, sobrancelhas franzidas, se perguntando onde aquilo ia parar. "Sim, S. E daí?"

"E daíiiiiiii... a maior parte da escola nesse maldito buraco conservador de todos... é comandado por _poderosas lésbicas."_

Houve um momento de silêncio. E então, todas caíram na gargalhada, literalmente rolando em suas cadeiras. A luz mudou para verde, e o carro atrás delas buzinou furiosamente, mas elas não se importaram.

Elas estavam desafiando a gravidade.

* * *

><p>"Perfeito! Você conseguiu!"<p>

"Oh, obrigada Deus." Quinn grunhiu, enquanto se afundava na cama de Rachel, pernas balançando na lateral. Era terça-feira a tarde e elas passaram a maior parte do tempo aperfeiçoando o mais novo solo de Quinn para Glee. "Mais uma vez, como você conseguiu me convencer a fazer isso? Você é quase tão maluca quanto a Treinadora."

"Eu não convenci você a fazer nada, Quinn." A diva retrucou. "Você me _pediu_ para que eu a ajudasse com seu solo."

"Pedi?"

"Sim. Semana passada, quando você decidiu deixar seu orgulho de lado, reconhecer meu talento e admitir para mim que você valorizaria minha ajuda."

A loira sorriu. "Eu me pergunto o que diabos deu em mim para fazer isso. Você não me drogou, não é?"

Rachel se recostou na cama. "Eu não vou aceitar essa acusação. Você que está praticando a _humildade_."

"Isso não responde minha pergunta."

Um travesseiro atingiu o rosto de Quinn. As duas riram.

"Hei, Quinn."

"Sim?"

"Ambição?"

A loira sorriu. "Boa tentativa, mas não. Mais três chances, Berry."

"Hmph. Eu vou descobrir. Você vai ver."

De repente, o refrão de _Tubthumping_ foi ouvido. Quinn apanhou o celular. Sua expressão mudou quando olhou para a tela.

"O que foi?"

"Um número que eu não conheço." A lider de torcida pressionou 'Ignorar'.

Rachel assentiu. Ela sabia que Quinn recebia ligações de estranhos as vezes, de pessoas que esperava conseguir um encontro com ela. Ah, o preço de ser popular e solteira. Elas costumavam se perguntar como as pessoas conseguiam aquele número, até saberem que Santana o vendia por um bom preço na escola. Quinn simplesmente parou de atender qualquer ligação estranha depois, para ter certeza de que a 'compra' não fosse bem sucedida.

Então, _All Star_ tocou e Rachel apanhou seu próprio celular do criado-mudo. "Oi, papai!" ela disse. "Sim, acabamos de ensaiar... sim, estou ouvindo..."

Quinn percebeu o sorriso da morena desaparecer e seu rosto ficar pálido. A loira sentou, preocupada. Olhos cor de chocolate encontraram os seus alarmados.

"O-o que... sim... t-tudo bem, entendi... eu vou... sim." Rachel desligou e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu encontrar palavras.

A líder de torcida se aproximou da morena. "Rachel? Rachel, o que houve?"

"Eu... eu preciso que você nos leve ao hospital."

* * *

><p>Elas haviam acabado de chegar no Saint Luke. Rachel estava no celular novamente. "Estamos aqui, papai... okay, vejo você daqui a pouco."<p>

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha em direção a morena. ela não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo; Rachel não dissera uma palavra no caminho, apenas brincou com os próprios dedos o tempo todo. Ela estava preocupada, muito mais preocupada do que procurava demonstrar. Mas não queria pressiona-la, então apenas fizera o que foi pedido e dirigiu.

"Vamos sentar." A diva disse.

"Tudo bem."

Elas caminharam em direção as cadeiras enfileiradas próximas a uma parede e sentaram. Rachel se inclinou e pegou as mãos da loira. Quinn deixou seus dedos se entrelaçarem. Ela percebeu a mão da diva tremer.

"Quinn, eu... eu sinto muito por não ter dito isso a você mais cedo, mas eu não tinha certeza de como você reagiria, e como você sabe, eu não tenho minha carteira de motorista ainda, então eu precisava que você estivesse em condições de dirigir." Ela fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco, e Quinn apertou sua mão encorajadoramente apesar de sua confusão. "Quinn... sua mãe sofreu um acidente."

A lider de torcida sentiu a mente esvaziar. "O quê?"

"Ela caiu da escada... no escritório. Ela quebrou o braço. Eles – eles a levaram para a cirurgia. Papai, ele é médico, mas não de verdade, quero dizer, ele é, mas ele não pratica. Ele ensina. Ele é um professor de universidade, na Public Health. Mas ele estava aqui hoje... ele tinha uma reunião com alguns amigos que trabalham aqui, e ele... ele estava aqui quando a trouxeram. Ele reconheceu o sobrenome."

Rachel estudou a expressão de Quinn, procurando alguma reação. A loira estava congelada. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados. Então ela continuou. "Eles tentaram ligar para você, mas você não atendeu... deve ter sido aquele número desconhecido. Papai sabia que estaríamos ensaiando juntas esta tarde, então me ligou."

Quinn continuou sem se mexer até Rachel apertar sua mão. A loira piscou, vagarosamente. "Mamãe... está na cirurgia?" ela perguntou.

A diva assentiu, e disse "Sim" quando não ficou muito claro se a mente de Quinn tinha entendido o movimento.

A loira respirou fundo, e expirou, ela afundou na cadeira, e deixou uma longa e baixa exclamação sair ao suspirar "Poooooooorra."

Rachel instintivamente passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Quinn e puxou-a para mais perto, firmemente.

"Rachel."

A morena olhou para cima e encontrou o pai em pé, a sua frente. "Papai..."

Jeremiah ofereceu um pequeno sorriso a filha e depois, se virou para a outra. "Oi, Quinn."

Quinn encontrou o olhar simpático do homem e deu um sorriso fraco. "O-olá, senhor..."

O homem colocou uma mão sobre sua cabeça carinhosamente. "Pelo que eu soube, não existe risco de vida na situação. Os médicos vão fazer tudo o que podem, OK? Eu preciso apenas que você fique aqui esperando por um tempo enquanto eles cuidam dela. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

A lider de torcida assentiu. "Apenas esperar. Tudo bem. Eu vou esperar."

"Boa menina." Ele se virou para Rachel. "Eu vou ligar para o seu pai e dizer o que está acontecendo, e que ele deve pedir comida hoje a noite. E vou voltar quando tiver mais informações. Você fica com sua amiga, tudo bem, filha?"

"Claro, papai. Você nem precisava dizer." Ela bufou.

Jeremiah beijou a bochecha de Rachel e deu um tapinha no joelho de Quinn, antes de se afastar.

Quinn se aproximou ainda mais contra Rachel, fechando os olhos e descansando a cabeça no ombro da morena. Rachel passou as mãos pelos braços de Quinn.

"Eu vou ligar para o Kurt, já que o pai dele é amigo da sua mãe, OK? Eles vão querer saber. E depois, vou pegar emprestado seu telefone e ligar para sua irmã, tudo bem?"

"Obrigada..." Quinn murmurou. Sua respiração estava quente contra a clavícula da morena.

"Tudo o que você precisar."

* * *

><p>Kurt e Burt chegaram e menos de uma hora. Christina, a irmã de Quinn, ia dirigir durante a noite de Boston, com sua melhor amiga.<p>

No momento, a cabeça de Quinn estava no colo de Rachel. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto a morena acariciava repetidamente seus cabelos.

Elas estavam dividindo o iPod de Rachel. A diva passou pelos musicais e escolheu canções que achava que Quinn gostaria. Felizmente, ela conhecia melhor as preferências musicais de Quinn nos últimos tempos.

Kurt, por outro lado, tinha os pés descalços de Quinn em seu colo. Ele massageava seus tornozelos carinhosamente. Ele e Rachel lançavam um olhar mal-humorado para qualquer um que se atrevesse a manda-los de mexer (já que Quinn estava ocupando três cadeiras). Burt sentou do outro lado do filho, ignorando os olhares desaprovadores que recebia por deixar os adolescentes fazerem o que quiserem, afundando o nariz numa revista.

Jeremiah Berry observou a cena com um pequeno sorriso. Ele chamou suavemente. Quatro pares de olhos se focaram nele. Ele se focou nos olhos da garota que a filha estava segurando.

"Ela está bem. Eles a colocaram no quarto 310 agora."

A loira levantou e correu para as escadas num instante.

"Quinn! _Sapatos_!... Oh, inferno." Rachel jogou as mãos para o ar e correu atrás da outra.

* * *

><p>Ela finalmente apanhou Quinn, que estava parada dentro da porta do quarto de Judy, olhando para sua mãe igualmente imóvel. Os olhos de Rachel rapidamente revezaram entre as duas loiras. Ela viu a expressão de Quinn mudar de chocada, para dolorosa, para hesitante. A morena colocou uma mão em suas costas e puxou-a para dentro levemente.<p>

"Tudo bem, Quinn. Pode ir lá."

A lider de torcida caminhou até a cama. Ela apanhou a mão de Judy entre as suas. "Mamãe..."

Doeu no coração de Rachel ouvir a voz da amiga, tão pequena e assustada.

Os homens finalmente chegaram ao quarto. Kurt se moveu para o outro lado de Quinn. Seu pai parou do outro lado da cama.

Jeremiah limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de todos. "Esse é o Dr. Connor." Ele apontou para o homem ao seu lado de cabelos grisalhos e olhar gentil. "Ele é o fisioterapeuta que vai atender Judy."

"Podem me chamar de Neil." Ele disse. "A cirurgia dela foi muito boa. Ela quebrou o osso do antebraço, mas nos o consertamos e deve sarar logo e apropriadamente. Ela deve ficar com esse gesso por aproximadamente seis semanas. Depois disso, seria bom freqüentar fisioterapia para voltar a mexer o braço como antes. Ela não sofreu outros ferimentos, embora não possa ter 100% de certeza até que ela acorde depois do efeito da anestesia." Ele soriu suavemente. "Mas parece que sua mãe vai ficar bem. Esperamos que ela vá para casa amanhã."

Quinn respirou fundo e assentiu com um sorriso fraco.

Os olhos de Rachel foram de Quinn para o médico. "Obrigada, Dr. Neil, por cuidar dela."

"O prazer foi meu. Eu vou ficar por aqui por um tempo, qualquer coisa, a enfermeira me chama." Ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Jeremiah e saiu.

Assim que ele saiu pela porta, os joelhos de Quinn cederam. Rachel conseguiu colocar os braços em volta de sua cintura antes que ela caísse no chão. Kurt, que estava contendo os nervos pelas ultimas horas, gritou em pânico.

"Kurt, essa não é a hora perfeita para entrar em pânico! Pegue uma maldita cadeira _agora_!"

Quando Rachel Berry manda você fazer alguma coisa enquanto amaldiçoa... você apenas faz o que foi dito.

O garoto rapidamente levou uma cadeira até elas e Rachel afundou nela com o peso de Quinn sobre o seu corpo. Ela colocou a loira em seu colo e balançou-a gentilmente, enquanto Quinn finalmente deixava as lágrimas caírem, chorando silenciosamente nos cabelos de Rachel.

"Shh... está tudo bem, Quinn, está tudo bem... ela vai ficar bem..."

* * *

><p>Não muito tempo depois, Judy acordou. Burt foi o primeiro a perceber, porque depois de Quinn se acalmar o bastante, Rachel conseguiu fazer a líder de torcida ficar abraçada com ela no sofá, assistindo Discovery Channel na pequena TV da sala. A diva também mandara Kurt e o pai a procura de uma boa comida.<p>

"Hei, você. Você nos assustou."

"Burt?"

"Mãe?"

"Quinny..."

Mãe e filha se abraçaram (cuidadosamente, é claro). Rachel ouviu Quinn murmurar uma oração em agradecimento.

Burt sorriu encorajadoramente para Judy, "Eu vou chamar seu médico, tudo bem? Não saia daqui."

A mulher riu suavemente. "Certo. Vou ficar quietinha."

"Como você está se sentindo, mãe?" Quinn perguntou.

Judy tentativamente se mexeu, encarando o gesso branco em seu braço. "Bem, eu certamente tive dias melhores, não tive? Mas me sinto bem. Só um pouco... doída. E também um pouquinho boba por não prestar atenção no caminho."

Quinn pressionou o ombro da mãe com carinho. "Tudo bem. Não é culpa sua se está ficando velha."

Elas riram e Quinn a abraçou de novo. "Estou tão feliz por você estar bem, mãe."

"Eu também, Quinny. Eu também." Enquanto elas se separavam, Judy se voltou para a outra ocupante no quarto. "Olá. Você parece familiar, mas acredito que ainda não nos conhecemos."

"Essa é a Rachel, mãe."

A morena apertou a mão de Judy delicadamente. "Olá, Srta. Fabray. Gostaria de te-la conhecido em melhores circunstâncias." Ela sorriu.

"Rachel..." a mulher repetiu, obviamente tentando lembrar. "Oh! Rachel Berry."

"Sim, senhora." Rachel confirmou, um pouco receosa ao ver o reconhecimento tomar conta da expressão de Judy. Rachel Berry, a garota com dois pais – ela provavelmente não tinha mais problemas com isso, certo? Afinal, ela sabia sobre Quinn –

"Rachel Berry, capitã do Glee Club. Nunca para de falar. Corpo pequeno, grande voz." Os olhos de Judy brilhavam com divertimento, enquanto se voltava para a filha mais uma vez. "Acertei, Quinny?"

Rachel deu um tapa no braço de Quinn. "É isso o que _todas_ vocês dizem para os seus pais sobre mim?"

"Bem, é verdade!" a loira protestou. "E eu totalmente disse isso com todo o meu amor!"

As duas garotas coraram com a admissão.

Judy riu. "Devo mencionar que ela também adicionou '_e maior coração ainda_' à descrição, embora eu não tenha certeza se eu deveria ter ouvido essa ultima parte."

Elas coraram ainda mais.

Nesse momento, Burt voltou com Dr. Neil, e Kurt e Jeremiah voltaram com sanduíches.

Kurt olhou para as duas. "Humm, acho que devemos baixar ainda mais a temperatura do ar condicionado."

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany e Mercedes apareceram logo depois de Rachel forçar Quinn a terminar seu sanduíche, mesmo sem apetite. Elas trouxeram roupas, acessórios de uso pessoal e um cobertor e travesseiros para Quinn. Tudo pelas instruções de Rachel, claro.<p>

Elas não ficaram muito, porque o horário de visitas terminaria dentro de meia hora, e elas saíram com Burt e Kurt, depois de muitos abraços e desejos de melhoras.

Rachel pôde ficar graças a influencia de seu pai. Se ela pudesse, ficaria a noite toda com Quinn, mesmo que tivesse que dormir no chão. Ela desistiu da idéia depois da loira ameaça-la ao dizer que nunca revelaria a palavra sob a braceleira, mesmo que Rachel a acertasse.

Elas voltaram a dividir o sofá, assistindo filmes de baixa qualidade e criticando cada cena enquanto Judy acordava e adormecia.

Eventualmente, elas ouviram Jeremiah bater na porta, depois de matar o tempo jogando cartas com alguns amigos. "Desculpe, filha, mas nós temos que ir. Eu vejo você lá embaixo; tenho que pegar algumas coisas no escritório."

"OK."

As garotas se desenrolaram uma da outra e Rachel apanhou a bolsa. "Então, Mercedes vai aparecer amanhã de manhã para levá-la para a escola tudo bem?"

Quinn olhou para a mãe. "Eu tenho mesmo que ir?"

A morena sorriu. "Eu sei que você tem medo de deixa-la sozinha, mas já discutimos isso com a sua mãe. Ela provavelmente vai dormir a manhã toda, de qualquer jeito, e as enfermeiras são ótimas, e sua irmã vai chegar antes do meio-dia e estará aqui antes de sua mãe ter alta."

"Ela pode faltar algumas aulas." A lider de torcida grunhiu.

"Ela é uma universitária, Quinn. Faltas aulas é o que eles fazem."

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não acho que _você_ vai faltar aulas, mesmo na faculdade."

Rachel sorriu. "Você nunca vai saber. Como você disse, você pode estar me influenciando."

A loira suspirou falsamente. "O quê, eu? Corromper você?" então ela sorriu. "Rachel a Rebelde. Gostei de como soou."

"Sim, bem. Vamos ver. Eu sou cabeça dura, então me corromper não vai ser fácil," a diva sorriu.

Quinn inclinou a cabeça. "Não sei, Berry. Eu sou muito difícil de resistir."

Internamente, Rachel pensou '_Você não tem nem ideia_.' Externamente, ela revirou os olhos. "Vejo você na escola, Quinn."

A lider de torcida sorriu e jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Rachel. "Obrigada, Rachel, por tudo. Boa noite."

Rachel apertou os quadros da loira. "Boa noite."

* * *

><p>Na tarde seguinte, Mercedes deu carona para as duas até a casa de Quinn. O SVU de Christina estava na garagem.<p>

Entrando na sala de estar, elas encontraram a mãe de Quinn, sua irmã e uma garota ruiva, com sardas e olhos impressionantemente verdes. E ela era, na linguagem popular, gostosa.

Ela sorriu marotamente ao vê-las. "Hei, Quinn."

A lider de torcida ficou um pouco vermelha, e engoliu em seco. "Jacqueline. Oi."

Judy e Christina tossiram.

Jacqueline corou também, e as duas garotas olharam para lados opostos.

Os lábios de Mercedes formaram um 'O', e ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. "_Caramba_, garota!" ela sussurrou audivelmente para Quinn. "Ponto para você!"

A loira grunhiu. Rachel suspirou.

Judy se levantou e se moveu em direção a cozinha. "Eu vou fazer pipoca." Quando as duas filhas tentaram impedi-la, ela levantou a mão. "É pipoca de _microondas_. Eu ainda tenho um membro que funciona, obrigada."

Christina então, abraçou Quinn apertado. "Bom ver você de novo, irmãzinha."

"Você também, C."

A irmã Fabray mais velha piscou para Mercedes e Rachel. "Hei. Eu sou a Chris. Aquela no sofá é a Jack. Sintam-se livres para ignora-la."

"Hei!"

"Uh _hum_." Disse Mercedes com um sorriso, obviamente adorando a situação. "Mercedes Jones."

"Rachel Berry." A diva disse, obviamente não gostando nada da situação.

"Estávamos nos preparando para assistir algum DVD." Informou Christina. "Vocês deveriam assistir conosco."

"Eu... não sei..." Quinn hesitou, olhando para Jacqueline.

A ruiva sorriu. "Qual é, Quinn. Eu não vou morder você." Pausa. "De novo." Outra pausa. "Talvez. Vou ficar aqui até domingo, afinal."

Rachel quis esmagar a cabeça da ruiva contra a parede, enquanto sua imaginação trabalhava mais uma vez.

Quinn afundou o rosto nas mãos. "Me. Mate. Agora."

Jacqueline riu. "Aw, você não estava tão envergonhada assim alguns meses atrás. O que aconteceu com a loira que eu conheci?"

Quinn a olhou.

"Aí está ela! Esse uniforme de líder de torcida fica ótimo em você, por falar nisso." A ruiva disse, sem tentar disfarçar o olhar demorado que dava para a saia vermelha.

A loira bufou, mas depois sorriu e colocou uma mão do quadril. "Eu sei. Vermelho sempre foi minha cor."

Mercedes cobriu a boca com as mãos, tentando esconder sua exclamação de "O-ho! Para o inferno que sim!" (Quinn e Rachel ouviram perfeitamente).

Jacqueline brincou com uma mecha de seu cabelo com os dedos. "É isso? Então você gosta de vermelho?"

Rachel pensou que poderia gritar. Suas emoções pulavam como uma boa de ping-pong, e corriam tão rápido que ela não conseguia controla-las. Mas ela sabia que queria estrangular aquela garota e precisou de muito auto-controle para não fazer aquilo.

Felizmente, Christina interveio e chutou o tornozelo da melhor amiga. "Para com isso. Estamos na casa da minha mãe, o que significa que ela _mora_ aqui, e eu realmente prefiro não quer que passar por mais situações estranhas do que as que aconteceram no verão. Eu preciso lembra-la _quão_ estranho foi? Foi _estranho_!"

"Mas Chrissssssss..." Jacqueline choramingou. "Você sabe que eu odeio não terminar algo que comecei!" ela olhou para Quinn. "E além disso, sua mãe me adora."

"E foi só por isso que nada mais aconteceu com nossos pescoços da ultima vez. Não começa."

A ruiva fez beicinho. "Tudo bem! Mas eu não precisaria dar em cima da sua linda irmãzinha se você desse para mim!"

"Amor. Eu amo você. Mas não, eu gosto de pênis."

"Você já _viu_ o strap-on que eu comprei, não?"

* * *

><p>As coisas progrediram de forma suave pelo resto do dia. Jacqueline obedientemente parou de flertar, e acabou sendo bastante agradável. Ainda assim, Rachel se sentiu apreensiva ao ter que ir embora com Mercedes antes do jantar, as duas tendo prometido aos pais que comeriam em casa.<p>

"Quinn?" Rachel chamou, assim que saiu.

A loira se inclinou contra o batente da porta com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ela já suspeitava a origem da pergunta.

Rachel hesitou, mas continuou. "Não é Celibato, é?" (Ela esperou que a pergunta não parecesse muito esperançosa).

Quinn arregalou os olhos, e riu, riu e riu.

"Vou levar isso como um não."

* * *

><p>Quinta-feira foi normal. No Glee, eles finalizaram os planos para uma festa na escola na noite seguinte. Eles não conseguiram decidir se a festa deveria ser na casa de Tina ou Matt, então Sr. Shue sugeriu um 'campo neutro'. Eles concordaram porque 1) precisavam se comprometer, 2) tinham curiosidade de como deveria ser compus a noite e 3) tinham enormes chances de fazer alguma brincadeira de mau gosto.<p>

Rachel mandou uma mensagem para Quinn aquela noite.

_Por favor, me diga que você não está tentando salvar o mundo ou algo que tenha a ver com 'Justiça'._

A resposta veio dez segundos depois.

_Eu vou precisar daquele sabre de luz antes._

* * *

><p>A festa do pijama foi épica.<p>

Eles ensaiaram algumas canções primeiro, porque Rachel não os deixaria em paz se não fizessem. Duh.

Depois, comeram pizzas e brincaram de fazer mímica. O time dos garotos perdeu horrivelmente porque as garotas continuavam representando filmes românticos que nenhum deles conhecia, e não importa o que eles jogassem para elas, uma delas sempre acertava (mistério/suspense: Tina, terror: Mercedes, musicais/animações: Rachel, ficção cientifica/fantasia: Quinn, ação: Santana. Pornô: Brittany).

Depois disso, todos pegaram os colchões que ganharam do comercial de Jump. O que, é claro, resultou numa grande luta de travesseiros. Os garotos ganharam sua revanche.

Quando finalmente se cansaram daquilo, sentaram em circulo e contaram histórias de fantasmas. Sr. Shue conhecia muitas delas. Em certo ponto, Mike acabou pulando no colo de Finn.

De repente, Puck disse. "Cara," ele deu um tapa no peito de Finn, "é 21 de setembro."

Finn franziu as sobrancelhas. "É o aniversario de alguém?"

"Não, idiota! Vamos lá! _21 de setembro_!"

O garoto ainda parecia confuso. Assim como a maioria de seus amigos.

Foi Brittany que disse, rindo. "_Você lembra da vigésima primeira noite de setembro?"_

Todos entenderam e ela e Puck compartilharam um high-five. "_Essa_ é minha garota!"

"Na verdade, eu sou da Santana."

Santana sorriu orgulhosa, e a beijou.

"Tanto faz. Finn, vai pra bateria. Artie, você conhece essa?"

"Quem não conhece?" ele respondeu, já deslizando até a guitarra.

"Incrível, você faz os backs. Agora, quem fica o teclado?"

"Deixe com _moi_." Kurt disse.

Sr. Shue apanhou o trompete. "Deixem isso comigo, pessoal!"

"Ótimo! Tudo o que precisamos é da... Quinn!"

A loira, que estava praticamente jogava ao redor de Rachel, descansando o queixo no ombro da morena, levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Aw, qual é, você ama essa música!"

"Eu estou cansada, e confortável. Eu não quero levantar." Ela disse.

Rachel riu, inconscientemente se inclinando ainda mais contra a outra.

Puck fez beicinho, um beicinho de _verdade_. "Por favorzinho, com vários coraçõeszinhos?"

"Oh, meu Deus, não faça isso, vou ter pesadelos," Santana disse. "O que aconteceu com seu orgulho, Puckerman?"

"É _Earth, Wind and Fire!_ Posso sacrificar meu orgulho por isso."

Brittany inclinou a cabeça. "O que Q vai tocar, afinal?"

O garoto de moicano apanhou um baixo elétrico e segurou na frente de Quinn. Todos olharam para ela, menos Finn, que sorria.

"Você toca?" Rachel perguntou, olhando para Quinn.

A líder de torcida deu de ombros. "Se você anda com Puck e Finn por um tempo, acaba pegando algumas coisas. E eu fui namorada do Finn por seis meses e amiga deles muito antes disso."

"Nós a ensinamos para ensaiarmos algumas coisas, assim tudo estaria completo. Ela pode ser ótima com vídeo-games também."

"Quinn Fabray, você é cheia de surpresas;" Rachel murmurou.

Quinn riu, e disse baixinho com sotaque inglês. "Você não tem idéia."

Finn riu. "Vamos lá, tio Scar. Pelos velhos tempos, que tal?"

A loira riu e suavizou. "Tudo bem."

"Ótimo, traga essa bundinha bonitinha até aqui." Puck disse.

Logo, Quinn já segurava o baixo. Finn contou. "Um, dois, três e –"

Puck e Kurt começaram a intro, e o resto dos instrumentos pegou a deixa.

Mike, Matt, Brittany e Santana começaram a dançar no meio do chão.

Rachel, é claro, iniciou o primeiro solo.

_Do you remember the 21st night of September?  
>Love was changing the minds of pretenders<br>While chasing the clouds away_

No Segundo verso, ela surpreendentemente deixou Tina continuar nos vocais e assistiu Quinn deslizar a mão pelo braço do baixo.

_Our hearts were ringing  
>In the key that our souls were singing<br>As we danced in the night  
>Remember how the stars stole the night away?<em>

Mike puxou-a para uma dança no refrão. Matt fez o mesmo com Tina, e Mercedes cantou.

_Ha Ha Ha!  
>Ba de ya – say, do you remember?<br>Ba de ya – dancing in September!  
>Ba de ya – never was a cloudy day!<em>

Ela acabou ao lado de Quinn e Mike a girou. A baixista sorriu e bateu seu quadril no da morena. Todos cantaram.

_My thoughts are with you  
>Holding hands with your heart to see you<em>

Olhos castanhos e avelã se encontraram.

_Only blue talk and love  
>Remember how we knew love was here to stay…<em>

* * *

><p>Sr. Shue os mandou para a cama às 11, para o descontentamento de todos porque era sexta-feira, pelo amor de Deus. Os garotos dormiram na sala de aula do outro lado do corredor, separados das garotas. Exceto por Kurt, naturalmente. Quinn jogou Santana e Brittany para o escritório do Sr Shue para que nenhum deles acordasse no meio da noite com gritos e gemidos. Sr. Shue acabou dormindo no escritório da enfermeira.<p>

Rachel estava deitada de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto da sala do coral por quase uma hora. Por alguma razão, ela ainda conseguia ouvir o sangue correndo pelos ouvidos. A adrenalina já não deveria ter ido embora agora? Todos já estavam dormindo, ela sabia.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Havia sido uma semana e tanto. Por que ela não estava cansada? Ela começou a se repreender sobre a importância de uma boa noite de sono porque começava a ficar impaciente consigo mesma –

Uma luz se acendeu em sua mente. Ela abriu um sorriso tão grande que suas bochechas doeram. Em seu entusiasmo, ela praticamente se jogou no colchão da garota ao lado do seu.

"Quinn! Quinn, você está acordada?" ela chamou, mas não tão alto porque sabia que os outros estavam dormindo.

A loira grunhiu, enquanto era balançada. "Agora eu estou, Berry. O que foi? Se você quiser vandalizar os troféus da Treinadora, pode ir. Estou muito cansada."

Rachel riu ainda mais. "Você não está com raiva."

Quinn abriu os olhos ligeiramente. "Você _quer_ que eu fique?"

A diva balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. "E sua mãe sofreu uma cirurgia essa semana."

"... e? Rachel, você está bem?"

"Sua mãe estava na cirurgia e você esperou. Você _esperou_." Ela tinha uma olhar de triunfo no rosto. "Você deveria estar caminhando pelos corredores e gritando com enfermeiras a cada cinco minutos! Mas você não fez isso. Você sentou comigo e com Kurt, e você esperou, por _horas_. _Você_ não faz _isso_."

Quinn lentamente se apoiou nos cotovelos. "Eu estava em choque?"

"Eu poderia acreditar nisso, se não fosse pelo fato de que você também não interrompeu um de meus discursos durante toda a semana. E você não reclamou nenhuma vez enquanto eu treinava você para seu novo solo; você me deixou pressiona-la até que eu estivesse satisfeita. E você não me brigou agora, quando tirei você de seu sono." Ela cruzou os braços. "É Paciência."

A lider de torcida apanhou o celular. Ela olhou para a tela. "Oh, meu Deus, 11:59? _Um_ minuto restante e ela _conseguiu_!" ela revirou os olhos e caiu de costas. "Só você, Twinkle."

Rachel parou de respirar. "Twinkle?" ela perguntou suavemente.

"Sim," Quinn inclinou a cabeça. ", tudo bem?"

A morena sorriu. "Sim. Sim, eu gostei disso."

Quinn sorriu de volta. "Bom, porque eu gostei também." Ela olhou para o telefone de novo. "Oh, olhe, meia-noite. Eu posso voltar a ficar mal-humorada novamente. Sai de cima de mim, Berry, eu realmente quero dormir agora, e não posso fazer isso com você montada em mim."

Rachel bufou. "Quinn, qual é o ponto de você tentar praticar essas virtudes se – eep!"

A diva repentinamente se encontrou presa contra o colchão. O rosto de Quinn a centímetros do seu, com seu sorriso. "Boa noite, Twinkle." Era um sussurro sarcástico, mas carinhoso.

Quinn girou para a direita. Seu corpo pressionado contra o de Rachel, e o braço esquerdo em volta da clavícula da morena.

Rachel sorriu de novo. Seus dedos procuraram a braceleira, delicadamente retirando-a. A palavra estava desaparecendo agora. Mas estava lá. _Paciência_.

Ela sabia que a posição em que estavam dormindo levantaria algumas perguntas pela manhã de alguns amigos (e talvez, até ela se perguntasse tais coisas mais tarde). Mas, ela pensou, algumas coisas poderiam esperar.

"Boa noite, Quinn."

Rachel sentiu um leve pressionar de lábios contra seu ombro.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.: Twinkle: Brilhante<strong>. (Preferi deixar em inglês porque em português fica estranho.)

**Eu sei, demorei. Mas, meu avô continua doente e é um caso estável. Ele vai precisar de ajuda até para as tarefas mais simples **_para sempre_**. E é meu último ano e estou trabalhando. Talvez melhore com o fim das aulas - espero. Desculpem a demora e qualquer erro que eu sei que esse capítulo tem. Tó com preguiça de revisá-lo, mas ao menos sai hoje. Quem está ansioso para assistir Glee hoje? \o/. Quem **_não_** está ansioso para o próximo episódeo '**_The First Time_**', com uma cena de sexo entre Finchel? \o/. Quem pirou com os rumores do episódeo 7, '**_I Kissed A Girl_**', e com os tweets da Lea Michele sobre haver uma revelação escandalosa sobre a Rachel e descobrir que a Dianna vai cantar, pensando FABERRY, FABERRY! \o/. Quem ficou triste ao descobrir que não tem nada a ver com Faberry e sim Santana saindo do armário para a familia? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Pelo menos o Sam vai voltar! Ah, o que o Tumblr faz comigo. Enfim. BJS!**


	5. Chapter 5

A capitã das Cheerios observou a palavra em seu pulso. "_Espontaneidade_". Ela enunciou, com um ar de indiferença.

A capitã do Glee Club assentiu entusiasticamente. "Sim! Após muita análise, eu cheguei à conclusão de que você, Quinn, ainda é muito influenciada pelas inibições adquiridas pelo modo como foi criada. Você também, em geral, possui o desejo constante de dominar qualquer situação na qual você se encontra. Isso se torna ainda mais verdade quando em público. Você é, afinal de contas, consideravelmente relaxada na presença de amigos, mas mesmo assim, não completamente."

"Em outras palavras, você acha que eu sou uma maluca controladora reprimida." Quinn afirmou.

O rosto de Rachel caiu. "N-Não! Quero dizer, sim – Não! Eu só –" ela mordeu o lábio inferior, abaixando a cabeça e continuando com um sussurro. "Eu só quero que você seja você mesma."

A loira pensou por um momento. Rachel mexia nervosamente nas mangas da camisa. Então Quinn olhou para a tinta que decorava sua pele. "E por quanto tempo você praticou essa caligrafia?"

"... Umm." A diva olhou para cima e contou em seus dedos. "Quatro, cinco- " e então ela percebeu o queixo de Quinn tremer. "Você é _tão_ má."

Quinn fungou e riu. "Você facilita as coisas pra mim."

Rachel revirou os olhos, e depois sorriu timidamente. "Então, você... gostou?"

A líder de torcida abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou-a novamente. Ela mordeu os lábios. "Bem... eu não estou muito certa se acho que é uma boa ideia." Ela admitiu, se recostando contra o armário com um pequeno suspiro. Depois ela deu um sorrisinho. "Eu posso acabar fazendo todos entrarem em coma. Acha que o mundo pode lidar com a verdadeira Quinn Fabray?"

A morena riu e assentiu encorajadoramente. "Eu realmente acho que eles vão sair perdendo se não souberem lidar com você," ela disse, convicção em sua voz, assim como muito carinho.

Quinn parou mais uma vez, e depois deu de ombros. "Tudo bem, então." Ela olhou para o relógio. "Nós temos trigonometria agora no segundo período, certo?"

"Sim." Rachel disse.

"Ótimo." Quinn se afastou de seu armário e começou a andar.

Rachel piscou. "Quinn. Nossa sala de aula fica pro outro lado."

A lider de torcida olhou sobre o ombro. "Eu sei."

"Onde você está indo, então?"

"Nenhum lugar importante."

A diva franziu o cenho em confusão. "Você não vai? Mas você tem a ficha perfeita... como eu. Você nunca matou aula."

"Uh huh. _Nunca_."

Um olhar malicioso perpassou pelos olhos de Quinn, e Rachel finalmente entendeu. Um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. "Posso acompanhá-la nesse ato impulsivo e ilegal?"

A expressão da loira imitou a de Rachel quando ela sorriu. "Sei lá, Berry. Você consegue ser espontânea? E quanto a ficha escolar perfeita?"

"Nós vamos considerar essa uma das prematuras facetas de Rachel, a Rebelde."

Quinn riu, "Eu disse que não se pode resistir à mim."

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry realmente era uma garota inteligente. Ela sempre tirava boas notas, mesmo antes da Conspiração (mas, cara, aquilo facilitava mesmo as coisas). Ela era bem inteligente, e ela aprende rápido a maioria das coisas.<p>

Tirando isso, ela também é o tipo de pessoa que gasta uma generosa parte de seu tempo pensando sobre... bem, si mesma. Não é narcisismo, é auto-estima. Pelo menos com relação ao seu talento. Ela sabe no que é boa, e quando, onde e como realmente utilizar esses talentos. E ela percebe bem sua auto-estima. Até mesmo ela não pode negar que consegue às vezes ser irritante, mandona, sem tato, e obsessiva... você entendeu. Ela também tenta se manter conectada com seus sentimentos.

Então ela não ficou realmente surpresa quando percebeu que tem uma grande, enorme (massiva, ardente, incondicional) queda por Quinn Fabray.

Ela teria percebido mais cedo, na verdade, mas havia tanta coisa acontecendo na última semana que ela não teve tempo para remoer seus sentimentos, e como eles estariam se desenvolvendo. Mas após a festa do clube, ela teve um fim de semana completo de quietude e silêncio para ruminar. Não demorou muito para somar dois mais dois. Porque, tipo, _olá_!

Saber o que fazer com aquela paixonite, no entanto, era um historia totalmente diferente. Lidar com os objetos de seu passado afetivo foi relativamente simples. Finn, Puck, Jesse – eles eram fáceis de compreender e conseqüentemente mais premeditá contraste, Quinn sempre fora o oposto. Ela era complexa; mesmo quando a loira fazia de sua missão pessoal fazer a vida de Rachel um inferno, Rachel sempre sentira que havia mais na outra do que apenas atitudes ruins. E ironicamente, quanto mais Rachel a conhecia, mais imprevisível ela se tornava.

Ela realmente não sabia o que esperar de Quinn.

Mesmo assim, o modo como Rachel escolheu ver as coisas mostrava que era algo mútuo – ela não poderia assumir se Quinn tinha sentimentos por ela também, mas isso também significava que Rachel não poderia assumir que Quinn não tinha esses sentimentos.

Porque, como já dissemos, ela não é burra. Enquanto ela pensa em todas as interações passadas com a loira no decorrer do ano escolar, havia sinais de que Quinn poderia _possivelmente_ gostar dela mais do que como amiga. Por exemplo, havia o surgimento de uma afeição física entre elas desde a tarde no hospital (e Rachel se sente um pouco envergonhada por estar morbidamente grata pelo fato de que Judy Fabray quebrou o braço). Mas mais importante do que isso, é o modo como a loira a olha às vezes ou o modo como ela diz algo, como se _pudesse_ haver... um significado mais profundo naquilo. Mas por enquanto, ela não tinha certeza de nada.

Ela precisava de mais informação.

Aquilo seria um desafio, ela sabia. Mas, como todos sabem, ela não se intimida com desafios. Ela venceu a aposta contra Quinn, certo? Na verdade, ela usaria aquilo agora a seu favor. Ela precisava que Quinn revelasse mais de si mesma. Ela escolheria uma palavra com profundo significado que ajudasse Quinn a manifestar sua integridade, mas que também lhe ajudasse.

Ela escolhera a palavra perfeita.

Nada poderia prepará-la para os resultados que se seguiram.

O primeiro foi presenciar Finn Hudson e Noah Puckerman se drogando debaixo das arquibancadas.

"Quinnnnn! Eu sabia que você apareceria por esses dias!" disse Puck, chacoalhando as sobrancelhas enquanto elas se aproximavam. "E você trouxe a Raaaaachel. Legal."

A loira sorriu. "Desculpe estragar a festa, Puck, mas pó ainda não me interessa."

"É disso que vem esse cheiro?" Rachel perguntou, franzindo o nariz. "Eu acho que não influenciaria em muito se lhes desse agora uma breve aula sobre os riscos de se usar Cannabis –" Puck e Quinn balançaram as cabeças. "Certo, eu achei que não." Ela sentou ao lado de Quinn ao invés daquilo.

"Um pouco de pó é bom pro mundo. Faz as pessoas felizes. Olha pro meu mano Finn aqui."

Todos olharam para Finn, que ainda não havia dito uma palavra. Ele olhava fixamente para um ponto no chão entre ele e Puck.

"Uoa." Disse Puck. Ele estalou o pescoço. "Isso é nota 10. O Hudson já se foi, gatas, se foi."

Finn riu de repente. "Caaaara, olha, o ursinho lilás tá dançando _Single Ladies_. Nós devíamos colocá-lo no time de futebol!" Ele disse, ainda com olhar fixo.

"Legal." Disse seu melhor amigo.

Rachel olhou para a grama que Finn observava; seu rosto repleto de curiosidade.

"Então o que vocês duas tão fazendo aqui se não vieram ficar doidonas." Puck perguntou.

"Para ver vocês se comportarem como idiotas. E pra matar trigonometria." Disse Quinn.

O jogador de futebol fez uma careta. "Verdade. Sra. Ford é uma vadia." Ele deu mais um trago. "Mas tem uma prateleira legal. E é boa de cama."

A diva arfou. "Noah! Ela é casada! E vocês dois poderiam ser expulsos da escola!"

"Uma coroa é uma coroa, Berry. E eu tenho que passar na matéria dela de alguma forma, já que geralmente fico aqui enquanto ela dá aula."

Quinn balançou a cabeça em direção ao garoto. "Como pude demorar tanto pra perceber que sou gay?"

"Você é uma maluca controladora reprimida." Rachel disse com uma expressão séria.

A loira a empurrou divertidamente. Rachel riu.

"Talvez se você tivesse conhecido a Mary Jane aqui," Puck apontou para o cigarro que fumava, "você tivesse percebido mais cedo." Ele riu. "Ela te excita como ninguém pode."

Finn olhou pro céu e disse, "Carteiro" diversas vezes. Quando olhou para baixo novamente, ele olhou para as meninas e sorriu, "Oh, hei Rachel, hei Quinn!" depois voltou a olhar para o chão.

Rachel parecia perplexa. "Tem certeza que ele está bem?"

"Relaxa. Não é tão ruim quanto da primeira vez que ele se drogou." Quinn sorriu.

"Ele pode ser pior? Meu Deus, como ele ficou?"

Quinn revirou os olhos. "Ele tragou muitas vezes, muito rápido ou sei lá. Foi como um déjà vu multiplicado por dez. Você dizia o nome dele, ele repetia dez vezes. Então ele falava, 'Por que você fica me chamando? Por que você fica subindo as escadas? Não vou lavar meu rosto, ele pode desaparecer!"

A diva gargalhou. Puck sorriu com a memória. "Foi épico."

"Fo um pesadelo, Puckerman, porque me deixou cuidando dele sozinha enquanto você comia uma garoa no banheiro."

Ele deu de ombros. "O Puckanator tem suas necessidades."

Rachel parou de rir para olhar feio para Puck. "Isso não foi muito legal, Noah."

Quinn suspirou. "Eu tive que ficar sentada com ele no carro até a sensação passar. Ainda bem que ele finalmente conseguiu destravar o cinto de segurança e eu pude mantê-lo firme. Ele não lembra de nada, também. Eu praticamente jurei nunca tentar nenhum tipo de drogas desde então depois daquela noite."

"Que pena." Disse Puck.

A morena pensou por um momento. "Mas e se você experimentasse ter um orgasmo enquanto drogada?"

Houve silêncio enquanto os olhos deles reviravam. Finalmente, Quinn disse. "Talvez eu devesse reconsiderar as drogas, afinal de contas."

Finn olhou para eles novamente. "Cara, cadê meu carro?"

* * *

><p>Elas seguiram para suas próximas aulas, que eram matérias diferentes, e se encontraram no almoço. Rachel, Santana, Kurt e Mercedes já estavam ocupando uma mesa para quatro quando Quinn apareceu. Mas ao invés de puxar outra cadeira, a loira repentinamente sentou no colo de Santana, passando um braço ao redor do pescoço da outra.<p>

"Huh, Q... o que você está fazendo?" a Latina surpresa perguntou. O resto deles as observou, surpresos também.

"Comendo." Respondeu Quinn. Ela colocou um nugget de frango na boca.

"Mas por que você está sentada em cima de mim?"

A chefe das lideres sorriu, "Porque eu te aaaaamo, Santana!" sua exclamação foi alta o bastante para chamar a atenção de metade da cafeteria.

Santana tapou a boca de Quinn com a mão. "O que está acontecendo com você? Você tá chapada?"

Nesse ponto, Rachel e Brittany estavam rindo. "Ela não usa drogas." Rachel conseguiu dizer.

"Pelo menos, ainda não." Disse Quinn com uma piscadela.

"Então por que você está agindo como se tivesse cinco anos, Q?"

"Porque eu aaaaam-mmmph!"

"Tá bom, tá bom! Pode ficar onde você está, só não faz isso!"

A loira assentiu, olhos brilhando de alegria. E nesse ponto, Kurt e Mercedes também sorriam.

A latina suspirou ruidosamente. "E como eu vou comer agora?"

Quinn pensou por um momento. Depois ela pegou o garfo de Santana, enrolou espaguete, e levou vagarosamente até a boca de Santana. Tratamento completo, com sons de aviãozinho e tudo.

"Pelo amor de – para com isso, Fabr – Quinn, abaixa esse garfo!"

O resto de sus amigos estavam batendo as cabeças e punhos na mesa. Quinn riu alto, largando o garfo de volta na bandeja de Santana, e depois a abraçou.

"Eu devia renegar você." A latina grunhiu. "Sério, o que deu em você? Berry, você tem algo a ver com isso? Eu juro que vou te _matar_."

"Mas, Santana," Rachel começa, "Eu aaammm-"

"Não. Começa."

Brittany coloca uma mão no ombro de Santana, sorrindo. "Aw, você sabe a aammaa a gente também, S."

Santana geme alto e deixa a cabeça cair no ombro de Quinn. Todos conseguem ver o sorrisinho do canto do seus lábios, no entanto.

Quinn e Rachel batem os punhos um no outro.

* * *

><p>O sexto período começava e o professor de química de Rachel acabara de entrar na sala. Antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta, eles ouviram um grito vindo do corredor.<p>

De repente, a turma vê Mike Chang passar correndo pela porta, carregando Quinn Fabray nas costas, que por vez está carregando uma raquete de tênis na mão e o que parece ser um saco de tomates. Quando o som de seus passos morre, e depois para, e depois reaparecem ainda mais altos.

Mike acena (o melhor que pode sem que derrube a líder de torcida). Quinn sorri, "Oi, Rachel, oi Artie!"

Antes que Rachel e Artie possam reagir, eles desaparecem de novo, corredor abaixo.

* * *

><p>Ao fim do dia, Rachel entra no carro de seu pai e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha. Quando Jeremiah estava prestes a passar a marcha, uma cabeça aparece em sua janela aberta. Ele se assusta ligeiramente, depois sorri, "Oi, Quinn."<p>

A loira cerra os olhos, e aponta o dedo pro nariz do homem. "Jerry Berry." Ela diz.

Segundos depois, ele ri alto. "Ai, meu Deus, ninguém me chama assim há anos! Eu sabia que um dia esse apelido voltaria pra me assombrar." Ele vira para a filha. "Eu não sei porque não fiz seu pai ficar com meu sobrenome no lugar do dele."

Os dois riem. Quinn encontra o olhar de Rachel. "Vejo você amanhã?"

Há um leve tom de vergonha na voz da loira. _Isso é novidade_, Rachel pensa, mas gosta disso. Muito, "Vejo você amanhã." Ela responde.

Quinn sorri e acena com a cabeça uma vez antes de se virar e correr para o treino das Cheerios.

Se amanhã for metade do que hoje foi, Rachel acredita que está encrencada.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Rachel é puxada sem nenhuma cerimônia quando está organizando seu armário. Kurt a agarra pelo colarinho. "Você viu a Quinn?" o tom de voz dele é desesperado e em pânico.<p>

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalam e ela balança a cabeça. "Por que?" ela pergunta, evidentemente preocupada.

O garoto fala um palavrão baixinho. "Ela pegou o meu gel pra cabelo hoje de manhã depois do treino das líderes! Eu não consigo trabalhar assim, Rachel! Como eu vou seguir com o meu dia como se eu tivesse passado a noite toda em uma montanha russa? Como?"

A diva pisca lentamente. Depois olha para o cabelo do garoto. "Seu cabelo tá ótimo."

Kurt suspira e aponta o nariz para o alto. "Você não sabe de _nada_!"

Ela o observa bater o pé no chão antes de se afastar e virar o corredor, e ela se recosta contra o armário, balançando.

_Eu criei um monstro._

* * *

><p>Durante Glee, enquanto Brittany e Mike estão ajudando Sr. Shuester com alguma nova coreografia para o último número que preparavam, Quinn pegou o braço de Rachel, o colocou em seu colo e apanhou uma caneta.<p>

"Quinn, o que –"

"Calada, Twinkle. Estou trabalhando." A loira disse enquanto pressionava a ponta da caneta contra a palma de Rachel.

A diva não pôde realmente reclamar, pois gostava e muito de sentir as pontas dos dedos de Quinn acariciando sua pele. Então Matt pede a atenção de todos e aponta para os passos que Brittany está fazendo. Ele silenciosamente faz algumas sugestões para a loira mais alta. Ela aceita e as repete em voz alta para os outros ouvirem. Mike imediatamente tenta os passos recomendados, depois sorri e aprova em voz alta. Rachel olha para Matt e sorri, ele sorri de volta. A morena descobriu um tempo atrás que ele conseguia ter idéias muito boas; ele só era tímido demais para dizê-las em voz alta. Ela o encorajou a ser mais aberto. Ele ainda era reservado com relação a falar em frente ao grupo, mas ele começara a lhe dar opiniões com mais freqüência, e deixava com ela a tarefa de partilhar sua ideia com o grupo. Era uma estranha e silenciosa amizade, mas eles gostavam daquilo.

De repente, ela sentiu um sopro frio contra sua palma. Ela virou para Quinn novamente no momento em que Quinn devolve a mão de Rachel para o colo da morena, dando uma batidinha de leve na parte de trás da mão co um sorriso. Então Santana entra na sala e tira a capitã das lideres de sua cadeira e a guia para a frente de todos, onde as duas demonstram alguns passos acrobáticos.

Rachel olha para o próprio colo, virando a mão para cima. Ela sorri com o desenho de uma nota musical composta de pequenas estrelas em sua pele.

Ela se arrepia e sente o estômago contorcer ao ouvir a risada musical de Quinn.

* * *

><p>Todos eles acabam se agrupando no estacionamento depois de Glee. Era um daqueles tempos agradáveis em que ninguém estava com pressa para ir a lugar algum. Eles estavam apenas conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, sobre como um pássaro fez coco na cabeça de Jacob Ben Israel mais cedo, e como Suzy Pepper se desagradou profundamente com tal pássaro (ela o seguiu pelos corredores com uma colher na mão), e como era estranho aqueles dois estarem agora namorando?<p>

Então as sobrancelhas de Kurt se franziram. "Quinn? Aquele não é seu carro? Eu pensei que você precisasse de carona hoje."

Quinn virou de costas, e sim, lá vinha o BMW verde escuro de sua mãe em direção ao estacionamento. "Eu preciso. C deveria levar a mamãe para o hospital esta tarde."

"Sua irmã ainda está na cidade?" Rachel perguntou.

"Oh. Sim. Aparentemente, o prédio da faculdade está passando por um mau momento com pestes urbanas. Algo sobre encontrarem uma colônia de ratos no porão domingo passado. Eu sei, eca, certo? De qualquer forma, as aulas delas foram canceladas enquanto a direção toma conta da situação, e elas não tem que voltar até quinta-feira."

Naquele momento, o carro estacionou na frente no grupo, e eles observaram a ruiva descer graciosamente da porta do motorista.

As sobrancelhas de Quinn se ergueram. "Jack?"

"Quinn." Jacqueline disse, se recostando contra a porta com um sorrisinho.

Puck assoviou. A mandíbula de Kurt caiu quando ele olhou de Quinn para a ruiva, e Mercedes sussurrou, "Eu disse.", no ouvido dele. Brittany e Santana acenaram, já que conheciam Jacqueline há três verões. Rachel sentiu os pêlos do braço eriçarem, e rapidamente tomou um passo em direção a Quinn.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" a loira perguntou. Seu tom era curioso. "Eu disse que ia pegar uma carona."

Jacqueline deu de ombros. "Chris e Judy decidiram sair para jantar para ter um tempinho de mãe/filha depois de verificarem o braço de Judy no hospital. O que deixa eu e você, então eu achei que nós poderíamos ir para algum outro lugar. É minha última noite de 'férias'. Se eu puder, prefiro passar esse tempo fora de casa."

Rachel não gosta de onde isso vai dar nenhum pouco. Quinn revira os olhos, "E eu tenho certeza que você já tem algum lugar em mente para me arrastar."

"Pode apostar que eu tenho." A ruiva sorri, ajustando os óculos sobre a ponta do nariz. "Eu encontrei um cinema ótimo em Columbus em que ainda tem A Origem. Eu sei que você tá louca para ver esse filme tanto quanto eu."

"_Columbus_?" exclama Rachel. A líder de torcida, no entanto, demonstra interesse.

O sorriso de Jacqueline aumenta, sentindo que está prestes a ter o que deseja. "Vai ser divertido! Com esse bebê aqui," ela aponta para o carro, "vamos voltar em uma hora e meia, talvez até menos. E se sairmos agora, podemos voltar bem antes da sua hora de recolher. Sua mãe e sua irmã nunca vão descobrir. Vai ser nosso segredinho."

Um olhar diabólico atravessa a expressão de Quinn. "Eu dirijo."

Rachel abriu a boca em incredulidade quando a ruiva riu e jogou as chaves para Quinn. "Claro. Eu estou muito feliz para sentar e curtir a viagem enquanto a gente... se _diverte_." Jacqueline diz com uma piscadela.

"Há, há, Jack. Entra no carro."

"Sabe, a última vez que você disse isso—"

"_Jack_!" a líder de torcida gritou, bochechas corando.

"Você é tão bonitinha quando está vermelhinha." A ruiva diz, caminhando até o outro lado do carro, sentando no banco do passageiro. Rachel se pergunta se deve segui-la com uma colher. Ou um taco. Ou uma serra elétrica.

Quinn revira os olhos. Santana dá um tapinha em seu ombro e diz 'Se divirta' com um risinho e Brittany a abraça rapidamente; seus mindinhos se entrelaçam e elas se afastam. A maioria dos outros começa a se dispersar também.

"Nos ligue depois, irmã,"Mercedes diz, remexendo as sobrancelhas. "Eu quero todos os detalhes."

"Se você não estiver muito cansada, claro. Ou muito ocupada." Kurt acrescenta, rindo.

Quinn finge se sentir ofendida. "Mas, Kurtsie, eu nunca trairia você!"

"Querida, ela está usando sapatos de salto alto do Salvatore Ferragamo. Eu totalmente perdoaria sua indiscrição. Mas como ela conseguiu dirigir com aquilo?"

A loira dá um tapa nas nádegas de Kurt que solta um gritinho. Quinn vira para Rachel. "Vejo você amanhã." Há um certo tom de timidez em sua voz.

Por um momento, Rachel completamente esquece sobre a ruiva esperando Quinn no carro (ou qualquer outro alguém) e sorri. "Vejo você amanhã."

Quinn sorri, como da ultima vez, e dá um abraço de um braço só na morena.

Por cima do ombro da líder de torcida, Rachel vê Jacqueline sorri diretamente para ela. Ela olha de volta com o máximo de indignação que consegue, e resiste a vontade de arrastar Quinn para o mais longe possível da outra. Aquilo só a faria parecer uma seqüestradora lunática. Além disso, Rachel sabia após horas conversando com Quinn sobre as 'malditas circunstancias' que a impediam de assistir A Origem assim que estreou nos cinemas, que a loira queria muito ver esse filme.

"Diga Oi ao Jerry Berry por mim." Quinn riu e se afastou.

A diva sorriu novamente, mas esse sorriso foi forçado (ela esperava que não tivesse sido muito óbvio), e assentiu. "Claro."

A loira entrou no carro com um aceno final. Enquanto o carro se afastava, ela ouviu a voz de Jack. "Eu adoro essa sua roupa..."

Rachel suspirou e se virou para Kurt e Mercedes. "Vocês realmente acham que elas..." ela disse, sem realmente querer terminar a frase.

Kurt deu de ombros. "Vão acabar reencenando o clipe Animals do Nickelback? Eu não tenho certeza. Mas eu digo isso... Jacqueline parece ser o tipo de garota que consegue o que quer. De qualquer maneira, nós vamos ter sobre o que fofocar amanhã."

* * *

><p>Quando ela vê Quinn na quarta-feira em Literatura e a líder de torcida não diz nada sobre a noite anterior além do filme, Rachel toma aquilo como um bom sinal e não pergunta mais nada. Afinal, nada teria acontecido se Quinn não falara sobre nada mais, certo? E Chris e Jack já estavam voltando para Boston, então era não precisaria mais de preocupar com a ruiva.<p>

Mas, mesmo assim, o resto dos seus amigos tinha que bombardear a loira com perguntas no almoço.

"Então, eu não pude deixar de notar que você não me ligou ontem à noite, Quinn." Mercedes começou. "E eu não pude parar de me perguntar por quê."

A loira revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Não tem nada para dizer."

"Você a ouviu." Rachel disse rapidamente. "Nós podemos mudar de assunto?"

"Q tá mentindo." Brittany declarou. "Eu 'tô com sede. Posso comprar uma raspadinha?"

Santana se preparou para apanhar a carteira, e depois parou. "Merda. Eu acho que esqueci dentro do meu armário."

Quinn apanhou a própria carteira e jogou para a Latina.

"Valeu, Q." ela tirou dinheiro suficiente para a bebida de Brittany e deu para sua loira, que se afastou. "Mas não pensa que você não vai ter que nos dizer nada." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Você deveria saber que B ia te dedurar."

A loira grunhiu. "Foi muito vergonhoso, tudo bom? Aquela garota é maluca. Antes que eu percebesse, ela já tinha pagado pelos ingressos e a comida e tudo. Ela até mesmo encheu o tanque de gasolina antes de me apanhar na escola."

Rachel apertou o garfo que tinha em mãos consideravelmente.

Kurt riu, "Ela abriu as portas e afastou cadeiras para você?"

Quando Quinn corou e murmurou, "Maldita ninja, vou dizer," ele gargalhou. "Cala a boca, Hummel. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso."

"Garota, você 'tá arruinando nossa diversão." Mercedes diz com um sorriso.

"Tudo bom, vamos acabar com essa conversa," disse Santana, e Rachel se sentiu aliviada, até, "Mas eu tenho outra pergunta."

Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha.

A latina tirou um papel marrom de dentro da carteira de Quinn, que ainda estava em suas mãos. A testa da loira caiu na mesa com um ruído enquanto Kurt pegava o papel e Mercedes deu um gritinho de animação. Rachel sentiu algo gelado afundar no estômago.

"Querida, quem é Nikki?" Kurt perguntou enquanto examinava o guardanapo que tinha em mãos, "E por que você tem o número dela?"

A loira suspirou e levantou a cabeça. "A atendente do Starbucks."

Ele piscou e a olhou.

"Você já conheceu ela. Nós esbarramos com ela quando fomos ao supermercado procurar seus biscoitos especiais de queijo."

A expressão dele não mudou.

"Você gostou do cabelo dela. Você disse que lembrava o corte da Anne Hathaway em O Diabo Veste Prada."

Os olhos dele brilharam. "Oooh! Ela!"

Brittany reapareceu e sentou. "Do que estamos falando agora?"

"Coisas idiotas." Rachel murmurou, muito baixo para alguém ouvir, enquanto furava sua salada com a faca.

Kurt mostrou o guardanapo para Brittany. A loira riu. "Ela finalmente te deu o número dela, huh?"

"Hoje de manhã." Quinn disse.

"Ela é bonitinha. E legal. Ela nunca se aborrece quando eu não consigo decidir o que quero. E ela é bonitinha." Disse Brittany, tomando um gole de sua raspadinha de laranja.

Santana sorri, "Você deveria ligar para ela, Q. você não quer quebrar o pobre coraçãozinho dela."

A capitã das líderes grunhiu. "Você só quer que eu chame ela pra sair pra que possa rir de mim depois."

"Eu me assusto com o quanto você me conhece, às vezes." A latina disse. Ainda sorrindo. "Mas isso não muda o assunto. Eu ainda vou fazer você sair com ela."

"Quinn não tem que fazer nada que ela não queira." Rachel diz, tentando seu melhor para manter o veneno longe de seu tom.

Quinn sorri para ela.

"Eu sei lá, você 'tá solteira por um tempo." Disse Mercedes. "Você não quer voltar ao jogo?"

A loira suspira e massageia a parte de trás do pescoço. "Bem... uh... é." Ela admite suavemente.

O peito de Rachel se contrai dolorosamente. Ela se lembra de continuar respirando.

"Então o que você –" a latina começa quando é interrompida por risadas altas do outro lado da cafeteria.

As cabeças deles imediatamente viram na direção das risadas, e eles vêem um calouro se levantando do chão, macarrão cobrindo seu corpo, enquanto algumas Cheerios batem os punhos fechados um no outro.

Santana ri primeiro, alto e sem vergonha. Depois Quinn ri baixinho, e Brittany a segue. Kurt e Mercedes também. Mas Rachel sente seu coração doer pelo garoto que está à beira das lagrimas, e sua raiva aumenta com os olhares sem sentimentos dos outros que riem mais alto ainda.

"O cabelo de macarrão cai bem melhor nele." Santana diz.

"Bem, o molho não vai ajudar a melhorar a cara dele." Kurt adicionou.

Mercedes riu. "Eu não bejo muita diferença com ou sem. As espinhas são de outro mundo."

Eles riem de novo, também batendo os punhos um no outro.

"Não é engraçado." Rachel disse.

"É sim." Brittany diz com outro risinho. "Ele parece bobo."

"Ele estava prestes a chorar." A morena diz.

"Você tem razão." Quinn concorda. Depois ri. "Alguém deveria ligar para a mãe dele."

Os outros riem mais uma vez, e Rachel joga as mãos para o ar, afastando a cadeira. Ela se levanta, mas Quinn pega seu cotovelo.

"Hei, hei, se acalma." A loira diz. Ela more o lábio, tentando segurar seu próprio riso enquanto tenta acalmar Rachel. "Você tem que admitir que foi um pouco engraçado."

Rachel afasta a mão de Quinn. "Não, Quinn. Eu realmente não acho nada engraçado nessa situação."

"Ah, qual é, Berry. Foi uma brincadeira inofensiva."

"Inofensiva?"

A lider de torcida suspira. "Não fomos nós que tiramos sarro dele. Ele nem mesmo estava perto enquanto dizíamos aquilo, e o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Por que isso _importa_ tanto?"

"Importa porque machuca. As pessoas que riem desgraçam você do mesmo modo que aqueles que desgraçaram você. Se você não faz parte da solução, você faz parte do problema." A morena disse, cruzando os braços.

"Jesus, nós não lutamos contra o crime, somos adolescentes no ensino médio. Alem disso, crianças que são ofendidas fazem isso ser fácil para os outros."

"Você tá culpando a vitima."

"Eu—"

Rachel se aproxima da loira. "Você está dizendo que foi culpa minha ter sido torturada e humilhada todos aqueles anos? Que só porque eu não cedi às pressões das normas que os outros quiseram que eu seguisse, eu merecia ter sido punida? Eu não acredito em você."

Quinn grunhe em frustração. "Você pode parar de ser tão idiota por cinco segundos? Eu juro, as vezes acho que seu choramingo só pode ser ouvido pelos cachorros! Por que você não pode relaxar? Nos faça um favor e pare de ser essa idiota egoísta!"

A diva a olha de volta. Quinn vê choque, medo e dor nos olhos castanhos. Ela se recolhe e olha para o outro lado. E ela nota que todos os olhos agora estão vidrados nela e em Rachel. Dessa vez ela não esconde sua careta. "Eu sabia que essa era uma má ideia..." ela murmura, dedos na pulseira em seu braco.

Rachel registra as palavras e o movimento, e sai de seu estupor. Ela sente o sangue ferver em suas veias e começa a se acalmar. "Oh, então agora é _minha_ culpa _você_ ser tão vadia?" ela cospe.

"O que—"

"Eu pensei que você tinha mudado, Quinn Fabray. Claramente eu me enganei. Você ainda é imatura, impertinente, e seu coração ainda é tão frio quanto o fundo do Atlântico. E agora eu prefiro pensar que você jamais vai ser mais do que isso."

Os olhos da loira se arregalam ligeiramente, e então ela range os dentes e cerra os punhos. "É isso?" de repente, ela sorri sarcasticamente. "Bem, nesse caso." Ela diz, em tom doce.

Em um rápido movimento, a raspadinha de laranja foi tirada da mão de Brittany e jogada sobre Rachel.

Houve um suspiro coletivo, e muitos toques de telefones, o mais alto sendo o de Kurt. Rachel fica ali parada, sem se mover, exceto pelo seu maxilar.

Quinn se virou para a mesa sem expressar qualquer emoção, mochila no ombro, pegando a carteira e tirando algumas notas de dentro, jogando-as sobre a mesa. "Desculpa, B. Compra outra pra você."

Sem mais, ela caminhou para fora do refeitório, deixando rastros de gelo e desespero para trás.

Rachel arrasta seus pés até a saída da escola, olhos grudados no chão. Ela está bem ansiosa para chegar no estacionamento, agora que esse inferno de dia chegou ao fim, mas ela não consegue criar coragem para andar mais rápido. Talvez as manchas pegajosas de raspadinhas ainda nos ombros de seu suéter a estejam deixando mais pesada. Pelo menos assim ela se sente.

Ela basicamente passou o resto do dia como um zumbi – sem vida e rastejando de sala em sala. O choque de ser atacada por uma raspadinha desde que entrara no terceiro ano (tempo bastante para parar de levar roupas extras para a escola) – e por Quinn, ainda por cima, que era basicamente o motivo pelo qual os ataques haviam parado em primeiro lugar – a deixaram entorpecida. E ela está feliz por isso. Ela tem certeza de que não quer ser capaz de sentir nada agora.

Ela sabe que precisa extrair as emoções que estão sob seu choque anestésico. Ela precisa extraí-los, para que possa superar tudo e de alguma forma recuperar sua habilidade de pensar racionalmente, e conseguir consertar tudo o que se passou. Mas ela não pode fazer nada ali. Ela não fará nada ali. Ela está esperando o conforto e privacidade de sua casa.

"Hei, perdedora."

E rápido assim, ela está coberta em raspadinha pela segunda vez no dia.

Ela nem mesmo vê quem o fez desta vez. Tudo o que Rachel vê quando olha para cima é uma líder de torcida loira parada alguns armários à frente, um sorriso satisfeito enquanto a bebida lilás desliza pelas laterais do rosto de Rachel.

Quinn joga o último livro dentro de seu armário, bate a porta e se afasta corredor abaixo. Santana segue Quinn depois de lançar um olhar silencioso de desculpas para Rachel, puxando uma Brittany assustada consigo.

Alguns jogadores de futebol riem quando passam por ela. "Nova temporada vindo por aí, Berry!"

Aparentemente, Rachel _pode_ correr, e é isso que ela faz.

* * *

><p>Aquela noite ela chora.<p>

São lagrimas silenciosas – desde o carro de seu pai, até o chuveiro, passando pelo jantar e finalmente em sua cama. Ela não disse uma só palavra o tempo inteiro, ignorando as perguntas dos pais e as ligações de Tina. Ela não faz som algum, realmente, só funda de vez em quando.

Ela está deitada de bruços, e seus lenços acabaram, então ela limpa as bochechas com as mãos. Quando ela afasta a mão, ela vê.

A nota musical.

Ela respira fundo. E depois rosna entre os dentes, empurrando a mão debaixo do travesseiro, e vira a cabeça para o outro lado.

* * *

><p>Na quinta-feira, ela não é atacada com nenhuma raspadinha.<p>

Mas antes de chegar a primeira aula, o fundo de sua mochila havia sido rasgado por algum esportista e ela não sabe como nuggets foram parar dentro de seu armário, caindo em cima dela.

No almoço, ela ouve um rumor contado por Stephanie sobre ela ter pegado uma DST do zelador.

A pior parte é quando pessoas esbarram nela nos corredores, como se ela fosse invisível. E a pior parte daquela parte é Quinn.

Quinn não a reconhece. Nem um pouco. É completamente desconcertante e a deixa confusa porque a ultima coisa que Quinn sempre foi com ela foi _não_ atenciosa, mesmo que uma das formas de atenção tenha sido através de insultos. Ela finge não ouvir nada quando Rachel tenta falar com ela. E é muito frustrante.

Então Rachel finalmente a _toca_ – só um simples tapinha no ombro, depois de terem assistido a aula de história juntas. A líder de torcida se vira tão rápido, pegando tal mão e apertando forte. Rachel fica sem ar quando suas costas batem na parede, e mais sem ar ainda porque aqueles olhos cor de avelã parecem facas cortando seus pulmões.

Quinn faz um som grotesco com a garganta, furiosa, e a morena choraminga, fechando os olhos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" pergunta Sr. Barnes, o professor de história.

"Nada," Rachel ouve a loira responder. Ela abre os olhos novamente, e vê Quinn a observando severamente de volta quando solta sua mão. "absolutamente _nada_."

* * *

><p>Se Rachel pensou que em Glee as coisas seriam um pouco melhores, ela estava muito, muito enganada. Quinn entra e diz três palavras que causam destruição.<p>

"Eu 'tô saindo."

Ela já está saindo quando Sr. Shuester consegue dizer. "O quê?"

"Ela disse que está saindo." Afirma Finn, surpreso. Alguns olham feio para ele.

Rachel fica de pé. "Por que? Eu posso entender o fato de você não querer ficar perto de mim agora, mas –"

"É só parte disso." Santana a interrompe, olhos grudados nas costas de Quinn. "Ela quer machucar você. Não só isso, ela vai atingir onde mais dói." Ela apanha a mochila do chão e se levanta também. "Vamos, B."

"Espera, onde vocês vão? Vocês estão saindo também?" Puck pergunta.

"Não, só não temos porque ficar. Glee acabou."

Lentamente eles começaram a compreender. Eles não podem se qualificar em nada sendo apenas onze. E se eles não conseguiam mais membros mesmo com Quinn no clube, agora se inscrever para o Glee Club seria praticamente tabu quando todos soubessem da saída de Quinn e sua briga com Rachel Berry.

"Quinn..." Brittany implora, "Eu não quero parar de cantar."

"Quinn!" Rachel ecoa. "Por favor, não faça isso! Você não está apenas me machucando, os outros—"

A capitã das líderes olha sobre o ombro, mas não nos olhos da morena. "Eu vou ser responsável pela morte desse seu sonho. Mas a morte do deles? Isso é tudo culpa sua."

E enquanto Rachel vê Quinn se afastando pelo que parece ser a milionésima vez em dois dias, ela não espera pela privacidade de seu próprio lar.

Ela quebra.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite ela não chora.<p>

É como se suas lagrimas tivessem acabado na sala do coral. Ou aquilo, ou ela está muito exausta para chorar, muito exausta para dormir.

Então ela se reclina em cima dos lençóis, acordada às duas da manhã.

Ela teve que passar muito tempo sozinha, antes de fazer amigos. Mas ela nunca se sentiu tão sozinha quanto agora.

Quando ela muda de posição, ela vê de novo. Desta vez ela olha para a nota musical por muito, muito tempo. Ela lembra a sensação de não estar sozinha, ela lembra de Quinn, ela lembra—

Um choro de agonia passa por seus lábios.

Ela fecha a mão em torno do desenho e o aproxima do peito. Ela o fecha em seu corpo, entre os joelhos, sob o queixo, no coração. Ela fica deitada ali, se agarrando nas lembranças de luz do sol enquanto treme à luz do luar.

* * *

><p><strong>Não vou repetir o que já venho dizendo nas últimas atualizações, mas sem desistências aqui. Obrigada pelos que ainda seguem minhas traduções e quem sabe um pouco de paciência. Só vou dizer que nesse Dia de Finados eu tive muitos túmulos pra visitar e ainda hoje tem o perigo desse número aumentar. Sem mais.<strong> (e PM's existem por um motivo.)


	6. Chapter 6

Santana a empurra dentro do banheiro feminino logo pela manhã, e se recosta contra a porta. "Você está horrível, Berry."

Rachel não se importa.

"Uau, você deve estar pior do que parece se não vai nem mesmo tentar responder de volta."

"Tem alguma razão pra tudo isso?" suspira a diva.

"Sim. Você precisa conversar com a Quinn."

Rachel grunhe. "Eu tentei!"

"Você precisa tentar mais." A Latina insistiu. "Ela é tão problemática quanto você."

"Certamente não parece."

Santana cerra os olhos. "Ela saiu ontem a noite e ficou bêbada pra porra. Quando eu e Kurt finalmente a encontramos, ela estava quase em coma alcóolico. E mesmo que ela tome umas cervejas de vez em quando, ela não bebia de verdade desde que ficou grávida, até noite passada. Ela tá uma droga, confia em mim." Ela massageou as têmporas e grunhiu, "Eu quero matar aquela barista idiota... não conseguiu ficar de olho na Quinn."

A morena ficou tensa. Quinn tinha bebido com a Nikki? Uma dor familiar percorreu seu corpo. "Ela claramente não quer ter nada a ver comigo. Por que _você_ não fala com ela?"

"Porque não é assim que eu e Quinn funcionamos. Quando uma merda acontece, eu bato na pessoa que a magoou. E ela faz o mesmo por mim, da maneira dela. Nenhuma de nós duas é boa com palavras e conversas e toda essa coisa emocional."

"Você é boa nisso com a Brittany." Rachel disse.

"Isso é porque somos eu e a Brittany, e é assim que nós funcionamos." A líder de torcida suspirou, obviamente irritada com o fato de ter que explicar aquilo. "Não é o mesmo pra Quinn e Brittany também. Com elas abraços estão geralmente envolvidos. E mesmo assim não tem conversas. Mas _você_ é casada com suas cordas vocais."

A diva agora parecia ligeiramente ofendida e ainda não convencida. Santana quase rugiu, mas se forçou a moderar a voz. "Olha, você não acha que eu consertaria isso se pudesse? Você não acha que eu já não tentei também? Você não acha que eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes – que quando minha melhor amiga, tipo, ficou grávida, ela pudesse se sentir confortável o bastante para discutir isso comigo propriamente e que eu pudesse me sentir confortável para ouvir? Eu não estou sendo preguiçosa aqui e tentando jogar isso em cima de você."

Rachel suavizou também. "Eu sinto muito, Santana, eu não –"

A latina levanta a mão no ar. "Tá tudo bem. A questão é que nós não somos perfeitas, só duronas... mesmo que seja quase a mesma coisa... eu estou fazendo o que posso. Mas isso é entre vocês duas. Então conserta isso. Use sua cabeça. Ou seu coração, ou que seja, eu não ligo se você queira irritá-la o bastante pra que ela volte a ser sua amiga."

A expressão da morena cai. "Eu quero consertar isso. Eu nunca fiquei com raia dela pra valer. Eu estava sendo... meio que chata." Ela tossiu, lembrando que realmente fora seus ciúmes que engrenaram sua 'fúria'. "Digo, eu comecei a briga com algo que pareceu significante, sim. Nós duas exageramos." Ela correu a mão pelos cabelos, exasperada. "Não tinha nada de novo no modo como ela reagiu também – os insultos, a raspadinha. E todas as outras maldades que se seguiram. A única coisa preocupante é o Glee."

"Artie e Tina sugeriram que nós a encurralássemos, ou algo assim. Mas isso provavelmente vai piorar as coisas."

"Sim, isso ia apenas fazê-la ficar mais brava ainda. Isso é a última coisa que queremos. Se tem algo que eu aprendi com isso, é que a Quinn odeia que lhe digam que ela está errada."

Santana faz uma careta. "Você não tem ideia. O pai dela costumava-" ela balançou a cabeça, "Não importa. Então isso soa divertido, considerando sua altura, mas você já é bem grandinha, sabia? A maioria das pessoas iria querer quebrar a cara dela."

Rachel riu tristemente, "Isso não seria do meu feitio, considerando que a parte que dói mais não é que o que ela fez ou continua fazendo, e sim que eu sinto saudades dela."

* * *

><p>Hoje é diferente. Quinn não está a ignorando, porque a loira não está nem mesmo prestando atenção nela para que ela a ignore. Quinn a está evitando.<p>

A loira chega cinco minutos atrasada para todas as classes que elas têm juntas, expulsa a pessoa que está sentada mais próxima da porta da carteira, e desaparece segundos depois do sino tocar. Ela não está em lugar algum no intervalo – Rachel procura em todos os lugares que consegue pensar, duas vezes. A morena vira a cabeça toda vez que vê uma cabeça dourada nos corredores, mas nenhuma delas é Quinn.

Rachel a viu o bastante para notar os olhos vermelhos e o modo como os ombros de Quinn estão mais baixos que o normal, e o modo como ela se distrai em Física, sua matéria preferida.

Finalmente, no fim do dia, Rachel decide esperar perto dos vestiários, onde Quinn vai ter que entrar antes de ir para o treino das Cheerios. Ela corre assim que termina seu último tempo, determinada a chegar lá antes da líder de torcida.

E quando ela vira no corredor que leva direto para a academia, ela esbarra em Dave Karofsky, fazendo com que ele derrame a água de sua garrafinha nas próprias calças.

Os dois se olham em choque com a bagunça enquanto o resto do time de hockey ri e outros estudantes soltam gargalhadas de doer o estômago. Então Karofsky levanta os olhos e a fuzila com o olhar. "Você fez de propósito."

"Não, eu—"

Um som alto. E depois um silêncio profundo.

Rachel tropeça para trás, instintivamente tocando a bochecha, onde a mão de Karosky havia lhe estapeado. Ela acha que está tropeçando ainda mais, e depois caindo –

- direto em um par de braços que a seguram por trás. São braços sólidos e eles parece um velho hábito quando ela relaxa neles, e Rachel quase soluça porque, Deus, ela finalmente se sente segura pela primeira vez em três malditos dias.

"Quinn..." ela choraminga.

Aqueles braços apertam sua cintura ligeiramente, antes de desaparecem. Ela está prestes a chorar em protesto, mas então Quinn toma dois passos para ficar a sua frente e ela tem tempo de olhar de relance o rosto da loira.

Quinn parece positivamente _entediada_ enquanto ela olha para Karofsky, como se fosse mais interessante conversar com uma pedra do que com ele. Mas algo está terrivelmente fora do lugar, tem algo elétrico no ar e o sexto sentido de Rachel está apitando feito louco.

O time de hockey ri delas. "Ela mereceu. Ela é uma aberração."

A mala das Cheerios de Quinn cai no chão e a líder de torcida se abaixa para procurar algo dentro do bolso lateral.

"Q, o que –" Santana começa, mas é interrompida pela mão de Brittany no seu peito

"Lembra daquela vez na terceira série quando Eddie Burns rasgou a cabeça do cachorrinho de pelúcia da Q? Aquele que ela tinha desde bebê?" sussurrou Brittany.

E Rachel engole em seco quando, de repente, o rosto de Santana perde a cor, ficando mais pálida que a namorada, e a Latina realmente dá um passo para trás. "Ah, caral-"

Quinn fica de pé, segurando uma revista enrolada em uma das mãos e outra coisa que a diva não consegue ver na outra. Ela toma alguns passos na direção de Karofsky.

Dave ri. "Você vai me bater com _isso_, loirinha?"

Eles ouvem um click, e então Quinn joga um isqueiro na direção de Santana, um lado da revista já em chamas.

"Puta m-"

Karofsky não termina a frase porque de repente ele está contra os armários com uma torcha bem na sua cara. Rachel agora entende perfeitamente bem a frase 'calmaria antes da tempestade.'

"Qual o problema, Karofsly?" Quinn diz. Ela aponta as chamas para as calças dele. "Eu achei que pudesse te ajudar a se secar, já que você parece _tão_ chateado por ter molhado as calças."

"Desculpa!" ele grita, "Eu sinto m-"

"Ainda não, você não sente." Declara a loira. "Mas você vai sentir, depois de passar uma semana vindo para a escola usando saias e batom. Não vai?"

"Eu não entendo! Eu achei que você a odiasse de novo? Os outros caras –"

"Eu não entendo o que você pensa, idiota. Na verdade, eu nem mesmo sabia que você conseguia pensar. Mas já que aparentemente você entende palavras, eu vou dizer isso. E vou dizer só uma vez, então escute. Você, e todo o resto, é melhor ficar longe dela. Porque se eu descobrir que ao menos um fio de cabelo dela foi tocado..." ela termina, aproximando a revista perigosamente perto da virilha dele.

Ele assente vigorosamente.

"Maravilhoso." Ela joga a revista nele.

Ele grita quando a revista toca em seu peito e rapidamente joga no chão.

"Que diabos -" Sue Sylvester aparece e pisa nas chamas para apaga-las. "Eu estou puta e me perguntando onde diabos estão minhas lideres de torcida, especialmente minha capitã, e a pego brincando de incendiária? Sai de perto dele, Q. E se você gosta de fogo tanto assim, eu posso te mandar direto pro inferno. Pro escritório do Figgings, agora! E essa é pra você também filhote de Jason." A treinadora marcha em direção a sala do diretor.

Quinn virou na direção de Rachel e sua expressão imediatamente mudou de raiva para dor e arrependimento. Rachel vira o mesmo olhar na loira no dia em que sentou ao lado de Quinn no corredor depois de Finn descobrir sobre o bebê.

A líder de torcida levantou a mão, como se fosse tocar o rosto agora avermelhado de Rachel, mas pareceu pensar melhor sobre o caso e abaixou a mão. "Leve-a para a enfermeira, B." ela disse baixinho mas firmemente. Depois ela apanhou a mala e seguiu Sue. Karofsky foi atrás dela também, mantendo uma distancia segura entre ele e a capitã das lideres.

Brittany respirou fundo e assentiu para Santana, então se voltou para Rachel. "Hora da bolsa de gelo."

A diva olhou por sobre o ombro uma última vez para as costas de Quinn. Se tivesse olhando por mais um tempinho, teria visto Quinn fazer o mesmo.

* * *

><p>"Eu não entendo ela, Brittany." Rachel suspira, pressionando a bolsa de gelo contra a bochecha.<p>

A loira ri, cruzando os braços. "Tudo bem."

"É mesmo?"

Brittany assente. "Você não tem que entender tudo, Rachel. Algumas coisas você só tem que aceitar. Como matemática."

A morena sorriu tristemente. "Bem. Quinn certamente parece uma complicada equação." Ela franziu o cenho. "Eu não consigo dizer se ela me odeia, ou não."

"Ela não odeia."

"Mas..."

Brittany senta ao seu lado na cama da enfermaria, se recostando nas mãos. "Ela está machuca porque não odeia você. Ela gosta de você. Mas você disse coisas nada legais. Ela não quer que você pensa aquelas coisas dela. Ela tem tentando tanto por você, sabia? E não é fácil pra ela. Mas ela tem tentado e ela quer que você goste dela também."

"Eu..." Rachel morde o lábio. "Eu gosto dela."

A líder de torcida sorri. "Eu sei. Mas ela acha que você não gosta mais. Então ela se sentiu magoada. são engraçadas; elas não choram quando estão magoadas, elas ficam bravas. E Q está mais brava agora porque está mais magoada ainda. Não doeu ainda mais agora que ela jogou uma raspadinha em você do que antes?"

Alguns momentos se passaram enquanto Rachel processava aquilo, fechando os olhos. _Lealdade, perdão, humildade, paciência_ perpassaram sua ente... não, definitivamente não fora fácil. Mudar nunca é fácil. E Quinn devia ter sentido como se suas tentativas de mudança, de ser uma pessoa melhor, tinham explodido bem na sua cara. Não fora difícil voltar a ser a pessoa que ela era, de construir os muros de ferro que ela antes usava para se proteger. Foi como um relapso. Era na verdade esperado que aquilo acontecesse em algum momento.

Ela pensou sobre o dia de hoje. Quinn a protegeu, quase como havia feito no primeiro dia de aula. Outro flashback a levou até segunda-feira depois daquele episódio, na sala do coral com cadeiras jogadas para todos os lados, Quinn pedindo para que ela fosse embora... e estava claro que a loira a estava evitando hoje para, mais uma vez, proteger a si mesma, no jeito meio tosco da loira. Ela percebe que deve ter sido um dos motivos pelos quais Quinn decidiu sair do Glee. Quinn estava sofrendo sozinha.

Ela pensou em espontaneidade, em como Quinn, ironicamente, havia mantido sua palavra. Aquilo a fez sorrir.

"Ela não me odeia."

"Foi isso que eu disse, boba." Brittany jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Rachel e a abraçou. Um olhar sério caiu sobre a loira. "Eu sei que a Quinn é má. E meio burra. Ela vai insultar você quando você menos merecer, como no refeitório naquele dia, e você vai se magoar e ficar brava também. Mas eu vou te contar um segredo, Rach. Se você ficar com ela, ela vai fazer valer a pena. Porque ela é o tipo de pessoa que vai pensar em algo como a Conspiração para ajudar sua amiga loira, burra e da fazenda com todas as suas notas, mesmo que ela diga que é pro seu próprio bem. Além do mais, você pode ser legal o suficiente por vocês duas. As coisas ficam equilibradas."

Rachel a observa. "É por isso que você é tão legal com todo mundo? Para, de certo modo, equilibrar e pedir desculpas pela Santana e pela Quinn?"

Olhos azuis brilham. "Talvez."

A morena abre a boca. "Sinto muito por ter subestimado você."

Brittany sorri. "Tudo bem. Eu queria que você subestimasse. É o meu jeito de manter as pessoas por perto e ao mesmo tempo distantes."

"Okay, você é mesmo meio que uma ninja gênio."

"Só quando preciso ser. Eu gosto de manter as coisas simples na maioria do tempo."

Rachel suspira e ri. Ela recosta a cabeça no ombro da loira. Brittany acaricia seu cabelo. Elas ficam assim por vários minutos, apenas apreciando o silêncio depois de uma semana difícil.

Então Brittany ri. A diva levanta a cabeça. "O que é tão engraçado?"

A líder de torcida sorri. "O pinto do Karofsky poderia ter virado uma linguiça assada num palito."

Os cantos dos lábios de Rachel começam a se erguer, e depois ela ri, o que faz com que pouco tempo depois as duas estejam jogadas na cama, gargalhando.

* * *

><p>Os corredores estão vazios agora que metade dos alunos já haviam ido para casa e a outra metade ocupada com seus clubes, então ela não se preocupa em esbarrar com ninguém dessa vez. Rachel corre rapidamente até a sala do diretor, mas apenas Figgins está lá quando ela chega. Ela bate na porta e ele a pede para entrar.<p>

"Você é Rachel Berry, não? Como está sua bochecha?"

"Está bem, senhor, eu acabei de passar um pouco de gelo. Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas estou procurando por Quinn Fabray."

"Fabray? Acabei de mandar ela e Karosfky pra casa, suspensos por uma semana."

Rachel franze o cenho. "Isso não vai ficar no histórico permanente dela?"

"Sim, ficará."

"Diretor Figgins, com todo o respeito, eu imploro para que o senhor reconsidere. Você não pode penalizá-la por tentar a honra de outra pessoa, especialmente se for afetar o futuro dela, quando ela mandar requerimentos para faculdades."

"Infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não foi um assunto pequeno, esse incidente, não pode ser reconsiderado."

A morena bufa, ela realmente não tem tempo a perder com ele. Se ela se apressar, talvez ela ainda consiga apanhar Quinn no estacionamento. "Senhor, você já ouviu falar sobre bruxas Judias?"

* * *

><p>Rachel a encontra na entrada principal, de pé no alto das escadas. Está chovendo e ela coloca a jaqueta da escola enquanto fala no celular.<p>

"Mãe, se acalma, por favor... eu só _tinha_ que fazer, tá bom? ... Era uma edição da Vogue, não uma torcha de verdade... sim, o menor dos detalhes, por que – tudo bem, eu compro uma nova pra você, caramba... eu não estou com atitude nenhuma! Ontem a noite foi burrice – urgh, nós podemos falar sobre isso quando eu chegar em casa?... Obrigada. Tchau." Quinn desliga e se vira.

Seus olhos se encontram, e tudo o que Rachel queria dizer de repente de perde. A expressão da loira é indecifrável e ela exala através do nariz.

Então, em três passos longos e uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça depois, Quinn junta seus lábios com os dela.

A sensação preferida de Rachel é quando ela toma uma xicara de chocolate quente no dia mais frio do ano, e é como diversão liquida passando por seus lábios e se acumulando em seu estômago, se espalhando até os dedos das mãos e dos pés, a aquecendo de dentro para fora, até chegar a sua cabeça e fazendo com que ela se sinta feliz o dia inteiro.

Esse beijo é exatamente assim. Só que melhor.

Quinn tem até o gosto dos mini-marshmallows. Mas mais macia.

É cálido, só lábios acariciando lábios, sem pressa, inacreditavelmente gentil, com os dedos de Quinn massageando seus quadris e suas mãos segurando a gola da jaqueta da líder de torcida. A única coisa errada é que acaba cedo demais.

Quinn afasta sua cabeça, um dos cantos da boca se esticando num sorriso. Sua voz é baixinha, mas rouca. "Espontâneo o bastante pra você?"

E então ela se afasta, coloca o gorro da jaqueta sobre a cabeça, a mochila sobre um ombro e corre de encontro a chuva.

* * *

><p>Os pais de Rachel a levam para o boliche aquela noite. Eles estavam terrivelmente preocupados com ela nos últimos dias, e eles positivamente pularam quando viram a mancha roxa e vermelha na bochecha dela. Ela gentilmente desfez qualquer preocupação, dizendo que o agressor havia sido devidamente punido, e que o resto era algo que ela precisaria resolver sozinha. Para acalmá-los ainda mais, ela fez a proposta de saírem a noite, para que pudessem continuar com a normalidade do lar.<p>

Foi quase um sucesso. Ela conseguiu jogar o bastante para participar, falou bastante para conversar, e comeu o bastante para fingir que estava satisfeita. Mais importante ainda, ela não parecia mais desapontada.

Ela só está distraída. E é claro, por causa de Quinn.

Eles estão comprando sorvete no fim do quarteirão do boliche já que parou de chover. _All_ _Star_ toca e ecoa na noite. Rachel apanha o celular na bolsa. É Kurt. Ela sorri, pede licença e se afasta um pouco para atender.

"Alô?"

"Olá. Ouvir dizer que você teve uma tarde e tanto."

Rachel ri. "Eu tive mesmo."

"Eu ouço uma risada? Eu sabia que tinha mais nessa história do que aquele troglodita enchendo você e a Quinn quase transformando ele numa pira ambulante."

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha. "Então é só com isso que você se importa, huh? Com a história?"

"Claro. Você achou que eu ia ligar pra saber como você está, prima donna? Por favor, não se lisonjeie."

"Acho que senti um elogio aí em algum lugar."

"Talvez tenha sido sua imaginação. Oh, só pra você saber, Mercedes e eu vamos escolher as saias que Karofsky vai usar, quando ele aparecer no McKinley de novo. Vamos fazer com que o senso de moda dele pareça pior que o seu."

A morena ri novamente e Kurt a acompanha. Silenciosamente, ela aprecia o relacionamento que tem com os gleeks. Tina (e Artie) haviam ligado mais cedo também, e Puck tinha mandado uma mensagem prometendo dar uma surra com toalhas molhadas junto com seus parceiros de time em Karofsky toda vez que eles tivessem uma chance pelo resto do ano.

"Obrigada, vocês dois."

"Você está brincando? Eu não passaria essa chance nem que você me pagasse. Eu tenho muito que fazer ele sofrer depois de todas aquelas vezes que fui parar dentro de um lixo."

"Certo." Ela morde o lábio. "Então, eu acho que você não quer ouvir o resto da história?"

"Não me teste, amorzinho, que eu posso arrancar seus cabelos."

"Quinn me beijou."

Houve uma pausa, depois um gritinho. "Isso é tão melhor do que o que eu esperava."

Rachel ri nervosamente, "Eu não sei. Ela meio que correu depois, então..."

"Não, não! É isso aí! Era você!"

Rachel pisca. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Tudo bem, eu acho que Santana disse sobre o que aconteceu noite passada?"

"Ela disse que Quinn saiu com a Nikki e ficou bêbada e vocês tiveram que ir pegá-la."

"Mmmm. A história completa é a seguinte: Quinn ligou para a Chris porque ela não podia lembrar uma piada que a Chris havia lhe contado. Chris ligou para Judy porque Quinn soava realmente bêbada e deprimida. Judy ligou pro meu pai porque ela obviamente não podia sair com um braço quebrado e sem carro. Papai me ligou porque ele está em Cleveland fazendo negócios de carros. E eu liguei pra Santana porque eu precisava de reforços. Santana me pegou, nós pegamos a Quinn, eu dirigi ela até a casa dela, e Santana me levou de volta pra casa. Depois eu liguei pra Chris para deixa-la saber que sua irmãzinha estava segura. Depois disso, Jack apareceu na linha."

"Jacqueline?"

"Sim. Ela me perguntou se Quinn e Nikki tinham dado uns amassos ou coisa do tipo. Elas não tinham e eu disse isso a ela. Ela riu, e disse 'Quem quer que esteja segurando a Quinn deve ser realmente importante se ela consegue resistir aos encantos de alguém mesmo quando está bêbada. Sem mencionar resistir a mim. Se você descobrir quem é, diga que eu disse que ela tem pernas maravilhosas'."

A diva franziu a testa. "Eu acho que não entendi."

"Eu não tinha entendido de primeira também. Rachel?"

"Sim?"

"Jack disse que você tem pernas maravilhosas."

"... Oh."

Sábado de manhã Rachel estava caminhando no seu parque preferido para ir até a casa de Quinn. Elas descobriram que poderia ser um atalho para a casa uma da outra depois de um encontro entre as duas no mesmo lugar quase um mês atrás. As arvores cresciam apenas algumas casas de distancia da casa de Rachel, e a mesma floresta passava pelo quintal da Quinn. Reduzia o tempo que seria de vinte minutos caminhando nas ruas (cinco quarteirões abaixo, depois cinco quarteirões à esquerda) pela metade.

É um dia quente. A chuva de ontem passou, levando o vento para outros territórios, deixando o céu de Lima imaculadamente azuis. O sol está atrás dela, acariciando suas costas com seu calor. Está quente, e é essa a desculpa que Rachel dá para suas mãos suadas.

Ela se recusa a limpá-las na saia. Pelo menos a esquerda, pelo medo de que a tinta desapareça. Na verdade, é um pouco ridículo como ela se recusa a lavar a mão esquerda para preservar a nota musical. Mas ela vai segurar o máximo que puder, porque mesmo que os sentimentos de Quinn por ela sejam mais do que evidentes agora, as duas ainda tem que chegar a uma resolução.

Ela está quase lá quando no caminho, ela para. Um pouco além na trilha está um Golden retriever, inclinando a cabeça para ela. Ela sorri e continua. O cachorro pula para encontra-la.

"Oi, Apollo." Ela diz, acariciando o topo da cabeça dele. A língua do cachorro cai pra fora em resposta. Ele tem uma coleira vermelha agora, adornada com seu nome em um rótulo em forma de diamante.

O cachorro a circula uma vez, depois pula e segue no caminho, virando para olhá-la. Ela ri, assente, e o segue.

Eles andam juntos por alguns minutos e justo quando a orla da floresta aparece, ela ouve.

_I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

Ela conhece bem aquela voz. Ela fecha os olhos por alguns instantes, deixando o som a envolver.

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

Ela caminha novamente.

_I'm dying to breath in these abundant skies_

_So this is the way that I say I need you_

Ela para perto de um carvalho, uma mão contra a casca da madeira e outra no pescoço do Apollo.

_This is the way that I say I love you_

_This is the way that I say I'm yours_

Sua respiração para. Rachel não tem certeza se são as palavras ou a visão de Quinn parada no jardim, corpo longe do da morena, cantando enquanto ela observa um par de pássaros caminhando no chão, o vento soprando seu vestido branco e seus cabelos soltos.

_This is the way-_

Apollo pula novamente. O resultado é um som de galho quebrando tão alto que a loira vira. Seus olhos estão arregalados quando ela vê Rachel.

Rachel sorri incerta. "Quinn."

Quinn parece relaxar um pouco. "Rachel." Ela caminha até a morena, a grama acariciando suas sandálias.

Abaixando a cabeça, Rachel começa a gaguejar. "E-Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito por ter vindo sem avisar, eu não tinha certeza se você atenderia minhas ligações e eu precisava ver você. Eu queria ver você." Ela joga seu peso de um pé para o outro. "E eu sinto muito por dizer as coisas que eu disse. Eu não falava sério. Eu estava só – estava com ciúmes, da Jack, da Nikki, e eu sei que não tinha o direito de estar, mas não conseguia evitar, eu-"

Os pés da loira param a alguns centímetros dos seus, e ela olha para Quinn. Ela parece um pouco... curiosa, mas não diz nada. Então Rachel continua. "E, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de agradecer pelo que você fez... sobre Karofsky. Digo, eu não condeno violência, mas aquilo... foi... legal."

Quinn continuou em silencio. A diva engoliu em seco. "Diga alguma coisa...?"

Uma das sobrancelhas da líder de torcida se remexeu. "Alguma coisa."

A mandíbula de Rachel cai, então ela ri e se recosta contra a árvore, levantando as mãos para cobrir os olhos. "Você é uma idiota, Quinn."

A loira sorri de volta. "Bem, eu ia me desculpar primeiro, mas você foi mais rápida." Depois ela fica séria. " Eu queria ir até você hoje de manhã. Exceto, eu meio que estou de castigo, e isso é o mais longe da casa que eu posso ir. Mamãe tomou meu laptop e celular também. Então eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo." Ela abaixa os olhos. "Eu quis me desculpar assim que terminamos de brigar naquele dia, mas eu perdi a cabeça e... as coisas saíram do controle tão rápido. Mas você estava certa. Eu estava na defensiva. Eu não falei sério sobre as coisas que disse também. Foi um exagero e idiota – eu botei na minha cabeça que se você fosse pensar em mim como uma vadia de qualquer modo, então que eu provasse que você estava certa. Mas eu tinha que provar que você estava errada." Ela bufa, e aperta a ponte do nariz, a outra mão apoiada na árvore do lado da cabeça de Rachel, se recostando de lado na madeira. "Eu meio que sou horrível pra pedir desculpas. Eu sinto muito. Deus. Sinto tanto."

"Eu sei." A morena diz, porque ela sabe. Ela entende Quinn mais agora do que provavelmente entenderia se elas não houvessem brigado. "Tá tudo bem agora."

Seus olhares se encontram. Rachel inclina a cabeça, e Quinn assente, elas duas suspiram com sorrisos. E com aquilo, seus machucados se fecham, se curam.

A diva morde o lábio. "Então... e agora?"

Elas duas sabem do que ela fala, Quinn faz um 'humm', "Posso só dizer uma coisa antes?"

"O quê?"

"Você sempre meio que trouxe o pior de mim, não, Twinkle?"

Rachel achava que aquilo deveria doer, mas ela foi pega de surpresa pelo apelido e o sorriso que veio com ele, então ela só pisca.

Quinn olha para sua mão que está encostada na árvore. "Mas você também traz o melhor de mim."

A morena vira a cabeça.

Seus joelhos estão moles.

Felizmente, o carvalho está ali para segurá-la.

Ela observa sem acreditar por um longo momento, olhos escaneando o pulso de Quinn repetidamente.

Amor.

Eventualmente, quando ela se convence de que a palavra não vai mesmo desaparecer, ela olha para a loira. "Mesmo?"

Quinn sorri carinhosamente. "Mesmo."

Os braços de Rachel envolvem o pescoço de Quinn e a puxam.

Esse beijo não é como o primeiro. É elétrico, e Quinn pressiona o corpo de Rachel contra o carvalho com o seu, seus ante braços contra a árvore. A morena geme e fecha um punho no cabelo embaraçado de Quinn, enquanto as unhas da outra acariciam a parte de trás do pescoço de Quinn. A líder de torcida estremece, depois mordisca levemente o lábio inferior de Rachel em retaliação, emitindo um gritinho. Quando a língua de Quinn toca a área para amenizar a dor, a de Rachel a encontra, e então uma batalha por domínio enquanto elas movem suas bocas uma contra a outra em desejo.

Até Apollo latir alto e separá-las.

Elas olham para o cachorro sentado nas patas traseiras, cauda balançando animadamente. Quinn bagunça o pelo dele, "Tudo bem, garoto, a única razão pela qual eu não vou chutar você pra longe agora é porque você fez um bom trabalho hoje."

Rachel ri.

A loira sorri para ela novamente. "Então você estava com ciúmes, era?"

A diva cora, mas fala, "Então, por quanto tempo você tem sentimentos por mim?"

Quinn é pega de surpresa, depois de recompõe e lambe os lábios. "Huh. Lembra quando eu disse que tinha ficado trancada no meu quarto por uma semana?"

Rachel pisca, "No começo do verão? Esse tempo _todo_?"

"Não exatamente. Não aconteceu de uma só vez." A líder de torcida deixa claro. "Mas eu acabei pensando muito sobre você naquele tempo, refletindo sobre como tratava você. Então eu percebi que tinha muito que eu poderia vir a gostar em você se me permitisse. Então eu comecei a me permitir e as coisas cresceram a partir dali. No fim do verão, eu já tinha me decidido me aproximar de você." Quinn parou para acariciar a bochecha de Rachel com a mão. "E depois quando eu vi você naquele primeiro dia de aula..." ela deixou a frase morrer com as bochechas coradas.

A morena fecha os olhos e acaricia o pulso de Quinn com a ponta do nariz, sorrindo. "Você planejou esse lance das palavras, não foi? Você sabia que ia chamar minha atenção. E ninguém mais sabia sobre isso."

Quinn riu. "Sim. Eu não tinha certeza como ia funcionar exatamente. Você me surpreendeu também. O ponto final foi quando você disse que queria que eu fosse eu mesma. Eu soube ali qual seria a próxima palavra."

Rachel abre um olho. "Talvez eu tivesse motivos românticos para ter dito aquilo."

A líder de torcida sorriu e pressionou sua testa contra a de Rachel. "Mas você falou sério." Rachel assentiu. A expressão de Quinn se tornou séria. "Você tem certeza que ainda fala sério agora?" ela sussurrou.

"Mais do que nunca. Sou mais forte do que você imagina. Eu consigo lidar com você, Quinn Fabray." É a resposta, enfatizada com um beijo. Rachel sente Quinn sorrir contra ela, e ela decide que adora aquela sensação. Ela se afasta. "Você vai voltar para o glee e vai fazer algo legal pra San, Britt e Kurt. E você vai apresentar sua nova namorada para a Nikki da próxima vez que me levar ao Starbucks. Só pra começar."

"... Uau, eu vou ser muito dominada, não vou?"

"Pense nisso como uma nova virtude."

Quinn ri alto. "Bom. Você tem que saber de uma coisa, Rachel Berry." Ela se inclina e sussurra no ouvido de Rachel. "Sua virtude? Eu tenho planos pra roubar ela de você, com o tempo. Você vai ser meu vicio favorito."

Um arrepio agradável percorre a espinha de Rachel. A líder de torcida sorri e toma um passo para trás, mãos deslizando pelos braços de Rachel até que seus dedos estivessem interligados. Quinn gentilmente a afastou da arvore e da sombra, depois a puxou para perto, colocando uma das mãos de Rachel em seu ombro e a própria na cintura de Rachel e sua bochecha contra a têmpora da morena. Elas começaram a dançar lentamente.

_This is the way_

_That I'm learning to breathe, I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

Rachel sorri e acaricia a coluna do pescoço da loira, sentindo as vibrações da sua voz e o pulsar de seu coração. Quinn enterra o nariz nos cabelos de Rachel e continua a cantar.

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

A morena olha para suas mãos conectadas e os afasta, deslizando a ponta dos dedos até o pulso de Quinn, acariciando a inscrição ali cravada. "Você deveria deixar essa aqui permanentemente."

Quinn para e olha para Rachel, olhos arregalados. "Mesmo?"

Rachel olha naqueles olhos avelã esmeraldados , radiantes como contos de fadas. E quem seria ela se não acreditasse em contos de fadas?

Elas sorriram enquanto Rachel elevava o pulso de Quinn até os lábios, beijando _Amor_. "Mesmo."

* * *

><p><strong>Hei, psiu, tem alguém aí? ó.Õ<strong>

**É isso aí, a linha de chegada de mais uma aventura do lado dessas duas. Tive que criar muita coragem pra terminar depois de muio tempo eu sei, mas pra quem ainda não leu minha informação no capítulo 18 de Eu Estarei dá uma passadinha lá. Enfim, obrigada OBRIGADA por aquelas que ainda estão aí me acompanhando nessa caminhada lenta quase parando, mas que continuam me empurrando pra frente sempre. Confesso que é muito bom terminar uma tradução, sensação de dever cumprido (só um dos muitos que eu ainda tenho de cumprir).**

**Na verdade, tó pensando em ao invés de escrever, fazer audio-books das traduções que eu quero fazer (SÃO MUITAS, ACREDITEM), e eu sei que é sempre mais legal ler e reler e reler, mas talvez fique mais fácil pra mim, porque escrever me toma um tempo danado. E sinceramente, QUEM VAI QUERER PERDER A CHANCE DE OUVIR A MINHA VOZ SEXY? u.u Okay, parei, brincadeirinha, não é sexy, mas me digam o que vocês acham da ideia nas mensagens privadas, estou sempre por lá (algumas de vocês sabem bem disso).**

**Ah, e agradecimento especial pra Thay-Anne por fazer uma pressão-não-pressionada.**


End file.
